Misadventure Time with Blaze and Jarvis
by CowMoooooooo
Summary: We decided to create our own characters from a distant realm Of Aaa who got banished and somehow wound up in the land of Ooo instead of receiving the terrible fate that they were expecting for themselves. Hopefully u guys enjoy! They embark on missions to help their friends or to do whatever they please.
1. Banishment

Misadventure Time with Blaze and Jarvis

adventure time fanfiction.

WE got bored and enjoyed reading fanfictions from alot of our favorite things so decided to create one of our own. hope you enjoy!

So it begins,

Our story takes place in a distant universe in the land of AAA in a cavern of deep sorrow. Two companions were being executed through an unknown spell by the overlords of the land. There wasn't any royalty in the land of AAA only brutal beings of power. Four entities that controlled the realms and all who dwelled within it. other then these two traitors. The entities each represented a element of existence. Time, Space, Light and darkness. and together they could do whatever they pleased. After a minor mishap on after Jarvis used the forbidden art of necromancy to overthrow them using the orbs of power that were stolen by Blaze one of the lands most notorious thieves.

Blaze was in a way an elemental. He was composed of solid air and smoke so his form was rather unstable. He could change into smoke and wind to accomplish all of his acts being the fact that everyone thought it was "just the wind". He enjoyed his acts and liked to pull pranks on those as he stole from them. A habit he'd soon regret after doing the same to the entities. A calling card led the entities right to Jarvis during his dark ritual, but they were to late. A hoard of the undead had been summoned and was used to restrain the beings with help from blaze who used the winds to hold them down as Jarvis did the demonic Ritual that sealed them within their on acclaimed orbs of power.

It was great for awhile thinking that they'd finally won and could do as they pleased with the world around them.

Blaze began stealing everything that interested him if it was shiny or simply delicious. He even managed to steal the tail off a dragon. Not without much resistance. Unfortunately for the dragon the air doesn't burn.

Jarvis erected himself a castle composed of undead warriors as the walls. He erected himself a throne composed of the jawbone of a giant. He enjoyed having his piece and quiet with nobody touching all his "things". He decided everything he'd seen in the past was rightfully his so took what he pleased.

They ruled like this for about 2 days. Then oh glob.

Everything went bad.

(They hadn't really put much consideration into the spell to seal the entities. They'd made the plan to entrap the entities during their first encounter only weeks ago. When they were drinking a rather interesting potion that made the mind and buddies feel numb. (Not unlike moonshine.) Even though they were undead and composed of smoke they had to do something to dull the pain of the entities brutal rule over the lands. They didn't place the precautions to ensure for the entities. Traping Space, Time, Light and Darkness wasn't as simple as they'd hoped in their drunken stupor.)

The entities broke lose of their seal and saught revenge on those who trapped them.

Miles away the two were doing seperate things. Jarvis was enjoying watching suffering in the arena he built within his living courters. Undead were murdering eachother in hordes and Jarvis was laughing hysterically. "Oh man, did you see the look on that guys face as his face got ripped off!" Then he realised he was all alone in this world. only his undead minions kept him company anymore. They werent much for conversation. mainly making gurgling sounds of chocking on their own blood. although several managed to say "brains" after being forced to learn by Jarvis for entertainment. One undead always said "Brian". He was a very special undead indeed.

Blaze was off causing mischief by blowing wind up the skirts of the only nobel woman in the kingdom as he stole their Jewels. He enjoyed his jokes to a rather crazy extent. But he was in control. For the most part. He was flying around the lands searching for some type of dungeon to loot or castle that was abandoned. He'd lost the last of his kind years ago so had no real home of his own. He just went with the gentle breezes that seemed to guide him wherever he could find something awesome. Or a hot dog stand. Those were fortunate days when that happened.

All of a sudden the two were ripped out of existance and stood before the entities they'd so rudely imprisoned.

"What should we do with these insolent fools?" Darkness asked his voice seemed to be coming from everywhere as they were in a blanket of darkness.

"I dont have time for this, oh wait let me check my shedule." Time said with his rather stupid sense of humor

"You'd figure with literally all the time in the world you'd come up with better jokes" Said Light belittle-lingly.

The two just stared in confusion and fear as they awaited their no less brutal and awful demise.

The entities began to bicker amonsgt themselves. This went on for a few more moments. Jarvis and Blaze exchanged a look and realised they had the same plan. To find a way out of here before they noticed them again. Jarvis began casting a spell under his breath as blaze summoned a circle of wind to control what they'd planned. Jarvis was attempting to rip reality to create a door out. The entities stopped and looked at the two insinificant beings and begna laughing.

"You must truly be fools to believe this is going to work." Space said between chuckling.

"You cannot escape what we have planned for you." Time agreed.

All of a sudden the spell vanished and dissapeared.

"Well im out of ideas so can you just kill me or something?" Jarvis asked knowing it was a stupid threat as he was undead.

"Ya i kinda got stuff to do today ya know? THings to Take, things to steal. Some personal bussiness or what not." Said Blaze jokingly.

"we've come to a decision." The four said together creating a rather unsettling trembling around the emptyness around them.

"Pizza party?..." Blaze and Jarvis asked trying to change the subject.

"BANISHMENT" The four screamed together in unison.

All of a sudden all of reality and existance seemed to shift around the two unlikely companions. They looked at eachother as they fell threw the very fabric of the time and space itself. Their was no darkness and no light around them which was uncomprehensible to the two so they were knocked unconscious by what was occuring.

**(Meanwhile In the land of OOO.)**

Finn and Jake had yet again forgotten about the enchiridion yet again and left it on their living room table as they'd planned a dungeon crawl over the span of the past few weeks and were on their way to finding some sweet new gear. Beemo was alone in the bathroom doing what Beemo always does when he's alone. Playing with Football.

"Hi Beemo!" "Football" said in Beemo's slightly different voice.

"Hey Football! Today I'm going to teach you how to be a world class adventurer like your hero! Me!" Beemo chuckled as he ran out of the room into the living room to grab the book.

"This is a special book meant for special boys like me Finn and Jake!" Beemo said cheefully.

"And me to right?" Football said innocently

"No Football dont be silly. Only real boys can be hero's." Beemo said sternly.

"oh.. ok that doesnt sound very fair." Footbal replied obviously a little hurt.

"aw its okay football. Not everyone gets to be cool and in this book like Billy." Beemo said

All of a sudden the booke began to lift itself higher into the air and Beemo held onto it still looking into the mirror.

"Beemo you can fly!" Football exclaimed amazed.

"No I can't i-i dont know whats happening!" Beemo screamed heroically.

He slipped off the book as it opened and the pages began turning by themselves faster and faster until the end of the book and it slammed shut creating a loud thud that startled Beemo.

"What the glob is happening!" Beemo said as he dropped his game as he was pretty scared at this point.

All of a sudden the book began to glow with a light that shined brightly enough to blind a man. Fortunately being a Gaming console Beemo wasnt affected just rather confused. Two beings stood before him.

The first of them looked rather shocking to Beemo. He looked kind of like a human. But he was a bit transparent so Beemo figured he couldnt be. He had white hair and red eyes that seemed to be glancing all around as if he'd lost his bearing. He wore a black hoodie that was transparent and dark grey pants. he had no shoes on but didnt seem to need them as he was currently floating a few inches above the ground. He looked alot like Finn because he wasnt Pink or white or on fire. He had the human skin tone that Beemo could only identify as Finn because he was the only human Beemo knew. He wondered why that was but quickly forgot about it.

The other wasn't as easily for Beemo to look at. He deffinitely wasn't human. Or a dog. or anyone Beemo could think of. He wore a dark cloak that seemed to glimmer with faces if u looked deep into it. Beemo was creeped out by that so he began to look at the rest of him. He had big metal gautlets that seemed to be stained with some type of red liquid. Probably ketchup Beemo thought innocently. He continued to stare upwards at his arm. or bones that stretched up back into the darkness of his robe. His robe was hooded and had a dark cowl that covered the lower half of the creatures face and he only seemed to have empty holes were his eyes should be on his face- or well skull. But Beemo didnt wanna think about that.

The two layed peacefully on the ground. Beemo thought for a moment and came to a realisation.

"I know what to do!" Beemo shouted feeling smart.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**Beemo had activated his alarm clock function to try and wake the two up**

"What in globs name is that unholy beeping sound!" Jarvis exclaimed irritated as the eye sockets began to glow with a dim yellow light as he awoke.

"Man what the heck did i do last- wait what the-where the... why does my head hurt so much.." Blaze said confused

"Oh u made the trip to i see. greattt. Do you know where we are?" Jarvis asked Blaze.

"Did u not just hear me. its like the wind goes threw your ears when i talk to you." Blaze said jokingly.

"What did i ever do to derserve being stuck with you. I was good. i gave my undead servants a two minute break after they colapsed do to fatigue. I was a great undead guy." Jarvis said trying to convince himself.

"Ummmmmmm..." Beemo sat their confused as to what happened

"You were the one making that obnoxious sound?" Jarvis exclaimed beggining to gain a darkaura around his presence.

"Ya... so whats up?" Beemo said happy to have company.

"I will detroy y-" Jarvis began to exclaim but was stopped short by Blaze who's eyes finally settled and seemed to regain his bearings.

"Wow now. I havent seen something like this ever. And its shiny. Plus we dont know where we are or whats going on." Blaze said trying to convince his ccomplice to let it go this once.

"alright then. Little square thing what is this place and were is the ruler of this odd new land." Jarvis proclaimed.

"Um... I'm the ruler of this land KING BEEMO!" Beemo shouted excited to play pretend with his new friends.

"I highly doubt that. and if you are i shall rule this world." Jarvis said as he began to imagine what was in store for him

"Dude look at this cute little thing. Hey man what else can you do? Blaze asked curiously.

"Who wants to play video games!" Beemo said excitedly

"That settles it. im keeping him. Blaze exclaimed

They began to explore their surrounding's with Beemo at their side trying to be a good host like Jake had taught him. He remembered Jakes advice of never to talk to strangers. But they'd talked to him instead so Beemo figured it was alright. He showed them the kitchen where Blaze immediately dove for the bacon pancakes that Jake had left over from breakfast.

"I think Jake was saving those for later.." Beemo said to place rather upset.

"Dont care. Dont know him." Blaze exclaimed as he ate the rest of the food.

Beemo just shrugged. He wouldn't be the one to have to explain where the food went to Jake.

"So... where is your torture chamber so i can set to work on my next masterpiece." Exclaimed Jarvis growing impatient as he didnt need simple things like food being undead.

"Um... we dont have one. I think the candy kingdom has a dungeon in it for prisoners." Beemo said confused by what he'd just heard.

"Take me to this realm of candy! what is candy. Can i use it to control others?" Jarvis asked.

"Ummm i think people would help you for candy so ya! everyone likes candy!" Beemo said with a smile on his monitor.

"Liking it... bah that is no good. But lets go anyways this place is just so.. alive." Jarvis said uncomfortably.

The trio began their journey. Jarvis summoned a undead horde with a throne of bones atop of it to ride on very stylishly. Blaze simply floated with Beemo atop his shoulders as he had short legs and took forever just to make it down the ladder out of the house. It was just quicker that way. Plus Beemo insisted because he had flown earlier and was a pro. Blaze liked his childish antics.

They reached a large wall that seemed to be made out of some type of material they werent accustomed to in their land. The land of Aaa tended to be more horrific then cheerful after all. Blaze moved up to it and hesitantly touched it with his hands.

"Hey little buddy what is this junk?" Blaze asked his new favorite toy.

"Its candy! Finn and jake sometimes like to eat it when they get hungry." Beemo said happy to be of help.

"Wait wait wait. this is food." Blaze said blankly.

"Ya pretty much." Beemo said with a smile.

"This place is my kinda world." Blaze shouted excitedly.

"HALT!" several voices could be heard all around them seemingly all around them.

The trio looked around to see being with chocolate on their heads with spears and they seemed to be.. bananas?

"Hey guys whats up!" Beemo said innocently.

"Oh hey its Beemo!" a few guards said excitedly.

"Wheres Finn and jake?" they said in unison confused why he was with these two outsiders.

"Oh those two? they have plans so im hanging with my new friends today they just got here today!" Beemo said excited to have new friends to talk to.

"Oh you should go see the princess so she can welcome them!" One said without much thought.

"Oh ya.. where are you guys from by the way?" another guard asked.

the two exchanged a look. they hadnt prepared a introduction for themselves and considering they still didnt have that great of an idea where they were. They thought about it and thought of it as a chance to reinvent themselves in this new place seeing as they certainly werent in Aaa anymore.

**So ya that concludes chapter 1 of our adventure. more will be coming soon hopefully! Were excited to hear what people think or if anyones actually interested in our tale. Anyways thats all for now. **


	2. A new world

**Were back to where we left off. Our not so heroes have arrived at the Candy Kingdom and are about to find out just how strange this new land is compared to the dark and desolent wastelands from which they came.**

**J**arvis decided that his new alter ego wouldn't be to far off from the reality of who he was. He was a Master of the undead, leader of chaos and master of the arcane arts. He decided that he'd hype himself up a little in order to gain a higher status then he'd had in the past. (Other than his two days as ruler.)

Blaze wasn't considering his backstory as much as he liked to go with the flow, or well the breeze so he liked to challenge himself by being on the spot. It always seemed to work out for him in the past so he saw no reason to cease in his dubious and rather playful way of life.

"So uh whats it like where you guys are from? Are there any cute candy girls that are single?" One of the banana guards said, he seemed like he was blushing which was rather odd to the duo considering he was made of candy.

"um... I had a few undead slave woman that could help me raise a bone." Jarvis said smugly.

"Na i like my girls a little more on the sweet side." The guard said cooly.

"More like on the imaginary side!" Another guard boasted.

The guards began to laugh in unison forming a rather odd harmony that could only be thought of to the duo as the entities speaking together. It gave them both a cold shiver down their spines at the thought of it.

"Well hopefully the princess isn't doing anything important." A third slightly shorter guard said. It wasnt even noticable however the other guards obviously knew as they'd taped a piece of paper saying "Tiny" on it to his back.

They threw open the door to see bubblegum pouring chemicals together doing one of her sciency experiments that none of the guards even had a clue what to think of. Startled by the sudden noise in her otherwise quiet labratory she dropped the container she was holding towards the ground with a startled little shriek as it fell towards the hard Peanut brittle floor.

"Woaaah there!-" Blaze exclaimed just in the nick of time as he dove as mist to travel the distance and catch the vial of unknown liquid mere inches from the ground. "Here you are my lady-" He began as he suddenly was taken aback by the stunning beauty of the Princess before him. Her perfectly smooth pink hair. Her luscious lips that seemed to entrance Blaze as he began to stare dumbfounded at the beauty before him. In their world there werent many females. And the ones that were there were typically crazier then he'd dare consider. But he figured in this world that females most likely wouldn't be crazy. What were the chances of them being crazy in two worlds? he thought to himself.

"Thanks! Who are you again? i dont think i've ever seen you or anything like you in my kingdom." She said inquisitively

"uh-uh-uh..." Blaze muttered as he tried to regain his senses as he was still rather impressed with her beauty.

"Well who are ya you big dummy?" She said playfully.

"The names Blaze! Hero extraordinaire. Savior of multiple worlds and stealer of hearts og radical dames." He said as he reached out to kiss Bubblegums hand.

"Oh I-I-i see" Bubblegum blushed as she wasn't accustomed to being treated this way.

Unknown to her that the moment her guard was down Blaze had managed to sneak the Jewel right off of her crown.

"Oh Princess i brought you your tea-" Pepermint Butler said as he entered the seen not noticing the two figures before him. "Wha-" He exclaimed as he noticed Jarvis first being a master of the darkness and arcane himself. "Foolish deamon how dare you enter my kingdom without my knowledge" The butler said enraged.

"Your kingdom?" Bubblegum exclaimed as she stared at Pepermint Butler with her royal unimpressed stare.

"I-I mean your kingdom my lady! Of course that what i meant. Why have you allowed this rickety old sack of bones within your castle?" Pepermint butler exclaimed pointing towards Jarvis menacingly.

"You have no idea who your messing with you impudent fool!" Jarvis boasted as he began a incantation to summon for his undead minions.

"Hold you role their friend, you wouldnt want to pick a bone with me." Chuckled Pepermint Butler as he placed a restriction circle around Jarvis with a mere few mystical words that the dark one had practiced many times in private.

"You dare stop me from summoning forth the powers of undead and deamons to destroy you!" Jarvis yelled furiously.

"Wait.. you were summoning undead you say?" Pepermint butler began getting excited.

"Why of course. Do you not know who I am?" Jarvis exclaimed

"No i dont. Why dont you tell me over some tea?" Pepermint butler said as he poured them each a glass and pulled up a chair.

The two began talking about all of the dark and evil things they'd done and soon began to enjoy eachothers company even with their differences. Meanwhile Blaze was staring at the Princess again and she caught him in the act.

"You know its not polite to stare." She said teasingly but honestly.

"I'm sorry i've just never seen anyone as beautiful s you m'lady" He said as cool as a gentle breeze on the beach.

"Oh... well thanks" She said as she began to blush yet again.

They noticed the two having their dark conversations and PB looked at her butler expectingly waiting for some tea of her own.

"uhum." She exclaimed

"WHa- Oh sorry princess here's your tea you requested." The butler said irratated to be taken from his conversation of dark powers as there werent many who understood like his new friend Jarvis other than Death and Hunson Abadeer. "Princess where is the jewel from your crown?" He exclaimed shocked to see the princess so exposed.

"On my crown?" She reached towards her crown and noticed it was missing. "What the junk where in the heck is it." She came to a sudden realisation and stared at Blaze with her infamous unimpressed gaze.

"Oh um.. that old thing? i was gonna-uh. Polish it for you so its shinier?" He said knowing she'd see threw his lies.

"Nice try slick" She said as she reached behind her and got her gravity chamber that oddly resembled a vacuum and pointed it at the thief infront of her.

"what are you thinking of doing?" He said worried but not to concerned at this point as no one he knew could capture the air around them from his world.

"This." She flicked a switch and the device began sucking at the air infront of her.

"No no no no NO NO!" He screamed as he was sucked within its chamber.

"well that takes care of that business" she said as she looked towards her butler and the other intruder and noticed the dark auras around the two began to become darker and darker until they imploded and were no longer within the chamber. "PEPPERMINT BUTLER!" She screamed furious at his actions but knowing that he wouldn't hear her.

"ug." She exclaimed as she pulled out her holographic phone and began to call Finn and Jake which was her speed dial.

"Hey PB whats the delio?" Finn and Jake said out of breath as they'd just finished battle-ling a hoard of monsters within the dungeon they were in the middle of exploring.

"I need you two here ASAP. We've run into some trouble with some beings I've never encountered before." She exclaimed irritated that the thief had managed to trick her and envoke her emotions like no one had for near a hundred years.

"aw do we have to right now? Were in the middle of this dungeon and stuff.." Jake said dissapointed to have his adventure cut short.

"Yes Jake. Now." She said as she turned off the phone and walked towards the chamber that Imprisoned Blaze.

"what are you going to do with me?" He exclaimed worried at this point as he had no means of escape that he could see.

"Oh you'll see in due time mwahahahaha." She tried to laugh menacingly but only ended up looking rather adorable.

**A few hours later**

"hey PB. why'd you need us here so urgently? Whats the deal?" Finn asked as he entered the princess's chambers.

"Oh hey Finn. Just had some problem with a thief and some sort of undead warlock or whatever he is. But the undead left with Pepermint Butler."

"And the other guy?" Jake asked.

"Oh he's locked safely in the glass anti-gravity chamber behind me."

Finn and Jake watch as Cinnamon bun enters the room and walks right towards the table to which the chamber resided.

"Hey princess did u need to do some vacuuming?" Cinnamon bun said derpily.

"NO!" PB screamed as Cinnamon bun picked up the chamber.

"Okay then sorry princess" he said as he dropped the glass chamber and it smashed on the ground.

"Well hate to steal and dash but i got places to be." Blaze exclaimed as he changed form into a smoke cloud and filled the room with his essence thinning out and seeming to dissapear without a trace.

"GLOB DANG IT CINNAMON BUN! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHIN MY JUNK!" She yelled angrily. (She noticed Finn was coughing but didnt make a big remark of it at the time.)

"I-i-i" Cinnamon bun erupted into tears and ran out of the room.

"ug, i better go make sure he's ok. Anyways can you to go looking for that undead guy while i cheer up Cinnamon bun? We can worry about that windbag later." She said.

"ya sure (cough) thing PB we got this." Finn said between coughs.

"Ya no prob girl we got this jazz its what we do." Jake said confidently.

The two left the chamber quickly as Finn wanted some fresh air to deal with his coughing. they began walking back to the tree house with BMO as he was in the candy kingdom for reasons unknown to them.

"BMO what were you doing in the castle?" Jake asked his friend as they walked home to prepare for their adventure.

"Oh i was hanging with my new friend and the undead guy. Blaze was really nice to me!" BMO said content to have a friend.

"(cough) BMO you do realise he kidnapped you right?" Finn asked hoping BMO would understand how serious the situation was.

"I didnt kidnap anyone! I just wanted to play video games." A voice said from Finns open mouth.

"What the math are you talking about bro?" Jake asked concerned.

"Busted."

All of a sudden a cloud of smoke emerged from within Finns body and began forming the shape of a rather humanoid being. It was Blaze. He had managed to escape the chamber by hiding within Finn knowing no one would expect this unlikely and rather gross means of escape.

"WOW DUDE! That is so in my personal space i have no idea what to say to that!" Finn screamed feeling violated.

"Psht you didnt care when i used you as a Finn suit dude." Jake exclaimed feeling insulted.

"Thats different Jake were bro's and i dont even know this clown!" Finn said still unconfortable.

The four of them just stood there for a moment to figure out what to do next.

"Well back to the anti-gravity whatever for you i guess pal." Finn said as he took out his sword.

"hahahaha" Blaze began to laugh hysterically at Finn which only enraged Finn more.

"EAT MY BLADE!" Finn screamed as he slashed towards Blaze only to slice right through him several times without seeming to cause any harm whatsover to Blaze

"Stop it man that tickles." Blaze laughed as Finn continued flailing angrily with his sword to no avail.

Finn was getting tired as he was stubborn enough to keep slashing at the air infront of him for several minutes hoping that somehow it would eventually work. He eventually colapsed from fatigue and Jake put him on his shoulders and they began there journey once more towards the treehouse with Blaze as he had nothing better to do and no where to really go.

"So uh.. your a thief hey?" Jake asked trying to make conversation with the elemental being that floated alongside him as he stretched his way towards the tree house.

"Yup. One of the best if i might add." Blaze said proud of his rather bad deeds.

"I used to have a gang of thieves back in the day. Man those were some crazy times like the time when we tried to steal the-" Jake stopped realizing he didnt want to give him any ideas of what or where to go to steal valuable objects.

"Steal what?" Blaze said as his face lit up like that of a child on Christmas.

"never mind forget it well were here. why are you here anyways man? You could've left along time ago." Jake asked actually curious.

Blaze stopped for a moment and thought about why he actually was still with them. He put deep thought into it and realized it was mostly because he was lonely and everyone around him tended to just blow him off or ignore his presence entirely like he was some type of vermin.

"I got no clue man, like literally no clue where i am or whats happening so I might as well stick with you guys till we find Jarvis and that little butler guy" Blaze said honestly, which was a odd feeling for him.

They'd finally reached the tree house and were about to enter when they were interupted by a skeletal warrior erupted from the earth infront of them with a knife inbued deep within his skull. They looked at it questionably and noticed a note attached to that knife. "Gone to the nightosphere with Death for a guys night. Be back soon! Peppermint Butler-"

"uh oh this can't be good." Jake said worried.

"why?" Blaze asked.

Finn finally seemed to waken up just enough to say something about "evil clowns" then opened his eyes and saw Blaze. Immediatly Finn jumped at him only to be held back by Jake.

"Easy bro he's gonna help us." Jake said holding Finn above the ground using his stretchy arms.

"That sounds like a bunch of donk. But whatever I can't hit him anyways." Finn said sadly.

Blaze just stood there and reread the not before handing it over to Finn. Finn looked rather shocked and surprised by the note. Then he handed it over to Jake so that he could read it for him.

"the Nightosphere huh... well glob. This isn't gonna be fun. I guess we should phone up Mar Mar so she can help us out." Finn said sternly.

"What the heck is a Mar Mar?" Blaze exclaimed.

"Our friend Marceline the Vampire Queen." Jake said happily thinking of playing music with her like they usually do which was always fun.

"Alright lets go then guys!" Blaze said as his stomach started to rumble.

"Ima quickly eat my leftover pancakes before we go!" Jake said excitedly as he stretched for the kitchen in the blink of an eye.

"uh oh..." BMO said as he hopped off of Blazes shoulders to go and hide.

"WHO ATE MY PANCAKES!" Jake yelled as he stretched into a colossal Jake with anger in his eyes.

"Ya you should probably start running. BMO guide him to Marcies I gotta get my backpack and out of Jakes way." Finn said as he quickly took a few step back.

"IM GONNA EAT THE PANCAKES ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" The enraged Jake said as he began charging towards Blaze.

"Ya im so outa here!" Blaze flew off high into the clouds with BMO on his back pretending to be a cowboy.

BMO looked behind them and was startled to see jake who looked like a ptero- or Jake-adactyl as he made stretchy wings and was on their tail within the clouds.

"Um... Blaze Jake's still coming and he only seems to be getting more annoyed." BMO said worried for the safety of his new friend.

"Oh glob that dog is crazy hungry- wait a second i gotta idea." Blaze dove straight down threw the clouds towards the candy kingdom as jake followed him closely behind as he was riding the winds that Blaze had created to speed himself up.

"I hate when people jack a ride on my wind." He muttered as he dove straight towards a cotton candy tree.

Right before impact on the tree he tossed BMO high into the air creating a whirlwind around him to ensure he was safe as he turned himself into air upon hitting the tree. Jake had no way of stopping at this point so came up with a better idea. He stretched his mouth giant and consumed the tree to and cushioned his fall.

"Well im not hungry anymore. Im still kinda mad but ill get over it. you can come out now." Jake said aloud knowing he was somewhere nearby. Blaze materialized in front of him and summoned the wind to carry BMO back onto his shoulder.

"Alright then. Where is this Vampire ladies place at BMO?" Blaze said as they decided to take off on their journey again deciding they couldn't risk any further delays do to all of the dark beings gathered for no doubt something truly sinister.

**Thus ends chapter two. more will be on the way shortly and we'll find out what Jarvis and Pepermint butler are really doing in the nightosphere. More characters and back story will come as the story progresses. Peace!**


	3. The trash Kingdom

**When we last left our characters Blaze jake and BMO were on their way to marcelines to discover what dark deeds were happening in the Nightosphere. Jarvis Pepermint butler Death and hunson were up to no good as usual.**

"so gentleman what will the stakes be tonight?" Hunson Abadeer ruler of the nightosphere and father to marceline asked as they got settled around the table.

"I'd say we play how we usually do gentleman. Soul Poker." Death said obviously happy to be out of dead world for once.

"Soul poker? This intrigues me what does it involve?" Jarvis asked looking around his surrounding and seeing all of the pain and suffering and thinking to himself _wow this place feels alot homier then that trash palace_.

"urm it involves using the souls we've collected over the years as a wager on our cards. We place whichever valuable souls we'd like on the table and winner takes all." Pepermint Butler said rather upset. He wasn't the best at this game because he didn't have the time or resources to gain many souls for himself.

"So i have the chance of winning powerful souls?" Jarvis asked beggining to grasp the concept.

"Basically yes, sounds about right. Do you got enough souls to play with the big boys?" Hunson said jokingly.

Jarvis began a summoning of many of the spirits he'd forced to suffer from all accross the land of Aaa from within his own robes and soon had soul orbs piled to the ceiling behind him.

"Will this do?" Jarvis said smuggly.

"I like this kid, he has potential." Death said admiring all of the souls around Jarvis.

"He deffinitely has some flare to him." Hunson said out of respect of all the souls collected by his new companion. "I like him."

So the game began hand after hand. Soul being wagered after soul. The game was incredibly even for the most part except for poor Pepermint Butler who was way over his head. The three felt bad for their friend and rather annoyed with Bubblegum for limiting their friends true potential.

"Here buddy you can borrow some of my souls." Death said generously to his long time friend.

"Mine to little buddy." Hunson said trying to up show death.

"ug. i guess you can have just this one." Jarvis said as he took out a soul from his cloak that was larger than the butler and the souls that the two dark lords had leant their friend.

"What in the nightosphere is that soul from?" Hunson said obviously impressed and slightly envious.

"Eh back in the early days of existance there were many great and powerful dragons accross my world which gave birth to the creatures that dwelled within it. This is the soul of the most powerful one I'd ever met." Jarvis said obviously proud of his achievement.

"How did u ever come accross such a beast?" Death said curiously.

"It was my mother. She tried to take away my undead Brian after i tried to overthrow her. I rather like Brian because he's different. So I did what i had to. I stole her soul with some of my strongest encantation and eventually she died after a few thousand years of torment." Jarvis said recalling his fond memories from the past."

"So... you killed your own mother?" Pepermint Butler asked shocked.

"Oh ya. boy was my dad pissed! he spread my bones all across the land it took awhile to reform after that. I gave him a homemade bone charm necklace and he soon forgave me though." Jarvis said somewhat evilly and happily

The game recommenced and they began playing for hours once more enjoying the presence of other dark entities. they rarely could get together due to responsibilities and being banned from contact after they had fought over the souls after the great mushroom war so long ago. But that was all in the past and eventually those who sought to keep them apart perished to do old age or _unknown circumstances._

**Back to Jake, BMO and Blaze on their way to Marceline's cave.**

"So... she lives in a cave hey? Thats kinda retro dont you think?" Blaze said as he lazily floated laying down on his back beside jake who was stretch walking his way towards marcies.

"Ya its kinda creepy i guess. Its a vampire thing. She could've done way worse." Jake said as they continued.

"Your right she could live in a tree or something i guess." Blaze said poking fun at Jake.

"Hey our house is awesome and you know it!" Jake said to Blaze sounding a little offended.

"Im just joking dog. Any place with bacon pancakes that good is awesome to me!" Blaze said to Jake as they journeyed ahead.

"It better be." Jake joked with a very serious expression on his face.

The trio began laughing together. BMO had just woken up after shutting down to conserve power for the long trip. They had finally arrived and saw Finn their waiting impatiently.

"What the heck took you guys so long? Oh.. guess you didn't eat him.. Well that good man. Your getting a little chubs lately anyways." Finn said as he poked his brother in the stomach.

"Psht im in the best shape of my life! wait actually no." Jake said as he began to change into what looked like giant buttcheecks. "Now im in the best shape of my life" Jake said as he began laughing.

_Pffffffffffffftttttttttttttt_

"Aw jake man thats gross not cool man not cool." Finn said as he tried his best not to fall over from laughter.

"It wasnt me i swear!" Jake said as his cheecks began to glow red from the embarrassment.

"Oh and im sure the wind just somehow did that on its own?" Blaze said as he couldn't contain himself and began laughing hard enough that he fell to the ground from where he was floating.

"IT WAS YOU!" Jake said as he suddenly realised. "Thats pretty funny man ill give you probs on that one heh heh." Jake laughed as they walked towards Marcies house.

They approached the porch quietly as not to accidentally wake Marcie as they were sure she'd be asleep as it was only mid day. Finn and Jake looked at eachother and had sort of a mental conversation as they'd known eachother forever and simply nodded to eachother.

"Blaze you better wait out here just in case. Marcies been through a lot and has a bit of an issue with new people." Finn said trying to explain without getting into her own personal details. He didn't think she'd like him gossiping about her to some stranger.

"sure I'll _totally_ stay out here while you guys go inside." Blaze lied with a smile.

"alright good to hear man thanks for understanding!" Finn said giving Blaze a thumbs up as he appreciated him "cooperating".

Jake and Finn entered the house without the knowledge that Blaze had dissipated into the air as to be unseen as he followed them further into the vampires domain. Blaze remarked at how differently it looked from what he'd expected. It seemed to be just like any innocent house from this world he'd noticed while flying over with his companions. _Weird of a vampire to have a fridge. is that where she keeps all of the blood?_ Blaze thought to his spread out essence that floated alongside the two unknowing brothers as they began climbing the ladder to upstairs. They seemed to be doing their best to be super quiet which seemed a little suspicious to him as he had no idea why they'd do such a thing. He glanced towards a bed with a large black silk blanket with a skull and crossbones on it and saw what seemed to be a shape under the blankets. He pushed a bit of his air towards the bed to get a closer look as Finn and Jake slowly made their way to her bed. They stopped at the closet and began to bicker among-st themselves.

"Dude you wake her i did last time." Whispered Jake.

"Nuh uh man, remember how she broke my nose last time cuz i woke her up." Finn whispered.

"Well you kinda did lay on the bed next to her face to face and stuff man." Jake whispered smugly.

"PSHT! that was like one time cause she always does that kinda junk to me! It was getting even!" Finn whispered loudly.

Blaze snickered at the conversation and decided to get a even closer look at this "Marcie" He approached the bed and began summoning his essence to come towards him incase he wanted to change form. he looked at her face and was quite shocked at what he saw. Before him was a girl with jet black hair with a tint of purple. She had adorable fangs that emerged just above her lower lip. Her lips were even more drawing than those of Bubblegum.

"DANG! She deffinitely can take my breath away anytime." Blaze exclaimed as his form solidified beside the bed.

Finn and Jake both dove into the closet not wanting any part of the vampires rude awakening. Marcie Began to toss and turn and opened her eyes only to see Blaze's red eyes staring right into her own slightly darker red eyes.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM!" Marceline shrieked as she threw her pillows and bedside daggers at her unknown intruder. They simply flew right through him which enraged her more. "Who are you creep and what are you doing here!" She demanded as she began to get out of her bed in her rock t-shirt and undies. "GAH! she said as she dove back under the covers realizing she was slightly exposed.

"Well i was told by some guys that have apparently broken into your house several times before that we need your help." Blaze said blankly unsure of what to expect from her at this point.

"Someone's broke in here multiple times?! Thats just plain creepy. And thats coming from someone who's undead." Marceline said feeling creeped out. "Who would even do such a thing" she said as she sniffed the air. "Finn. Jake. I can smell your guys poo brain from here she said waiting."

"Hey i dont have poo brain i just smell like a dog!" Jake said as he stepped out of the closet.

"And im a radical teen adventurer. Thats the smell of manliness." Finn stated as he realized he forgot to take a bath today.

"So what do you guys want and who the heck is this." Marceline stated looking uneasily at the being floating before her.

"Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Sir moneybags and i come from a land made of money. I'd like to buy you and your home. how much madam?" Blaze stated in his rather mocking tone as he held his hand out to shake the vampires. She uneasily shook his rather soft hand. It almost felt like a cloud to her as he was made up of air and smoke.

"And this Marcie. Is Blaze. He's kinda involved with whats happening. Oh. and Don't believe him he likes telling tall tales apparently." Finn said feeling slightly yet not very surprisingly betrayed by his new companion.

"hey you don't know me. maybe i really am who i say i am? But ya im not hahaha." Blaze laughed at his joke alone.

"sooooo... why are you guys here?" Marceline said from in her bed kinda grumpily as she was still woken by them so very abruptly.

"OH YA! sorry totally forgot to tell you Mar Mar." Finn began recounting what he knew of Blaze's actions and what very little he knew of Jarvis and why they had to get to him. After several minutes of Finn explaining Marceline understood the reason they came to see her. They needed her help to get them to and guide them through her dads deadly realm of the nightosphere.

**Gonna end chapter 3 here. Let me know if you've read the story and like what you've read so far! Later!**


	4. New friends

**Where we left off our heroes and misfits were on a adventure to discover what deadly deeds could be happening in the nightosphere. Meanwhile Jarvis and the other dark ones were enjoying their soul poker in the nightosphere.**

Jarvis was staring at the hand of cards he had infront of him with confidence as no one could see through his poker face. Mostly because he didnt exactly have a face. He raised the bet and everyone else simply folded as they figured it was at a loss.

"HA! I didn't have any good cards you fools!" Jarvis exclaimed triumphantly. He summoned some undead minions around him and started doing a victory dance; although his minions mostly just bumped into each other and lost limbs. Other Than Brian. Brian was laying down all the moves like Jagger. Another reason why Jarvis favored him so.

"You dare try to cheat us?" Hunson and Death said in unison.

"Um... i won and you guys lost.. i didnt really cheat." Jarvis stated.

"Just fooling with you chum. Need to test if your really have the stuff to hang with us." Death said with a grin. Which looked rather terrifying coming from Death himself.

"ah i see." Jarvis exclaimed as he resumed dancing.

**Marceline, Blaze, Finn and Jake were doing the final preparations for their trip. They decided it was probably best if BMO stayed home because they didn't want to scar the little guy.**

"So you need bug juice to go to this place huh?" Blaze asked as he regarded Finn and jake drawing a smiley face on the wall of her living room.

"Yup. Pretty much. Anyways im gonna take a quick shower before we go cause you guys kinda just showed up out of the blue." Marceline stated. "Why is that by the way? You could've phoned me or whatever."

"Um ya we didnt really think of that." Confesed Finn and Jake.

"I dont know what a phone is. But I got one question. Is it edible or shiny?" Blaze said as he layed there floating in midair.

"Um depends on the phone really but ya we use them to contact people." Jake stated.

"That sounds easier than forcing the wind to carry prank messages everywhere. Takes more effort than its worth. Almost." Blaze stated.

Marceline left the room to get ready which left the trio alone together as she turned on the shower upstairs.

"Sooo.. what can you guys tell me about that girl?" Blaze asked eager to know more about the new beauty he'd met.

"Um we shouldn't really say anything. We know more about her than she knows we do" Finn said as he began to blush.

Blaze looked at him with a raised brow and smirked. He knew there must've been something interesting going on in the adventurers head to make him blush like he was. He decided he wanted to know more so brought up some conversation.  
>"Sooo... why'd you guys come here before without her knowing. Not judging just kinda curious." Blaze stated with his rather infamous smirk.<p>

"Um nothing we saw nothing man. And I deffinitely didn't see her naked so dont you even ask!" Finn said without much thought as she was on his mind as of the last time she showered in his presence.

"Uh huh. So you deffinitely couldn't tell me how awesome that rocking dame looks. I mean you're so young and all so i wouldn't think you'd no where to begin."

Jake was on the phone with Lady Rainicorn explaining what was going on and that he may not be back for a few days so he wasn't paying any attention to the two boys conversation in the very least.

"Um.. i could so." Finn said feeling insulted to be younger than yet another one of his friends.

"Oh really champ? Than lets here it."

Finn began recounting his experience to every last detail for a few minutes to pass the time as he'd never really spoken to anyone about it even Jake because he was embarased of it at the time and it hadn't come up again since. Around the very end of Finn's long and very detailed story Jake got off his phone and overheard what Finn was saying.

"WOW DUDE! Why didn't you tell me man? Thats a pretty dirty thing to do bro." Jake said honestly.

"You were in the next room dont you remember Jake!" Finn said trying to convince himself he was innocent.

"Man that kinda makes things sound dirtier." Blaze said with a very satisfied smirk of the mental image he'd created.

"What are you guys talking about down there?" Marceline asked from her room as she finally got herself ready to go.

"NOTHING!" The three replied together.

**a few minutes later.**

Marceline emerged from her room wearing a red flannel jacket that complimented her daemon eyes well. She wore black skinny jeans and had her hair done back in a ponytail. He looked down and remarked that she wasn't wearing shoes either as she floated down towards them. _No shoes, this girl had style i like it._ Blaze thought to himself as he was caught staring at her and quickly looked away. Marceline smirked as she realized he was totally checking her out. She could have fun messing with him. So she thought.

"alright we all ready to leave?" Marceline asked everyone.

"I got all my things!" Blaze shouted excited to do something.

"Um dude.. you dont have anything with you?" Finn said confused.

"Ya.. well I make up for my lack of material objects with my sense of humor!" Blaze laughed while marceline chuckled to herself. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she'd thought. Maybe.

'Lets do this thang.' Jake said as Marcie grabbed the bug juice.

_"Maloso Vobiscum et cum spiritum!" _Marceline chanted after tossing the bug juice onto the now glowing picture. The room began to shake as the wall was ripped open to reveal a hellish landscape composed of fire with tortured souls everywhere in sight.

"Wow. I can see why Jarvis came here." Blaze said as they stepped through the portal. He could feel his powers weakening as the heat got higher as his form was composed of air and smoke. It took so much of his concentration to stay solid he could barely even float. He hoped the others wouldn't notice but they certainly had but no one wanted to bring it up in case it was a sensitive manner.

**And thats the end of this chapter. hopefully you enjoyed and there will definitely be alot more action next chapter. Hopefully if you read this far you've enjoyed! Later! :)**


	5. Into the nightosphere!

**And so it continues. As we left marcy finn jake and blaze they set off for an adventure threw the nightosphere in order to stop what dark deeds they assumed were occuring within. However the deeds were no where near as bad as they'd thought.**

"Holy nuts. Its hotter than you out here!" Blaze stated as he noticed he was slightly steaming.

"Um you okay man? Or is this like normal for you?" Finn asked pretending he didnt just hear him yet again hit on the vampire queen blushing behind him.

"Eh. Not the best place for me to be but i'll get over it. Lets just get in and out so nothing bad can happen.: Blaze stated as he began to take in his surroundings. He looked up only to see a radiant endless darkness that seemed to go on forever above his head. _So much for fresh air._ Blaze thought as he continued looking around. The pit infront of him wasn't endless but he saw torents of volcanic magma and pillars of flames erupting from everywhere around him. _A little fire is nice. more smoke. But this? This is gonna be a bad day._ Blaze thought to himself again not even noticing in the slightest that his new allies were staring at him expectedly.

"Dude, lets get meeting up with my dad over with fast so i can go home and sleep. I hate when people stop me from sleeping." Marcy stated irritated to have to see her father after all he'd done in the past began to haunt her memory.

"I'm totally down for everything you just said! Lets get the heck out of here and we can go sleep babe!" Blaze said trying to be smooth even though the heat was already beggining to take its effect on him. Being made up of smoke and air wasnt good in a place where the heat thins it out to this extent.

"Uh...-I.." Marceline stated blatently still confused by how he'd say something like that just out of the blue.

"Man lay off my girl. She's going through a lot and you probably aren't helping her at all." Finn stated slightly irritated with his new friend. "Lets go do this! its ADVENTURE TIME!" Finn yelled as he jumped off of the cliff into the abyss below. Fortunately Jake was expecting this so he jumped onto Finns shoulders and formed a Hang glider on his back.

"Is he always this nuts? Cause if so i might be beginning to like this kid." Blaze stated as him and Marcy took off in flight side by side.

"Ya pretty much. Also im not his girl... I'm his very close friend just to straighten things out." she stated as they quickly caught up with the two brothers as they glided towards Hunson Abadeers tower.

Finn and Jake Dove straight towards the biggest daemon they saw. it looked like some type of giant daemon baby and was slightly off putting to them but non the less it had to be slain. They Slew it with one fatal blow only to be knocked off of their feet my a rumbling and trembling from deep bellow. A fissure erupted from the earth spreading as far as the eye could see.

"What did you do to my daemon baby! A demonic entity arose from the ground infront of them. It was very alarming as the beings organs and skeleton were on the outside of its body. When it spoke it sounded like it was gargling on something as its body was very strange indeed.

"Uh oh". The brothers stated simultaneously.

"Guess I'm playing hero for these damsels yet again." Stated Marceline in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Not if i can first!" Blaze stated as he began to use his strength to conjure the winds around him which took up alot of his energy as he wasn't well off in this world.

Marceline dove straight for its head as she began to turn. She grew wings from her back and began to grow into a giant daemon bat and slapped the monster accross the face with her giant hands.

"Thats nothing!" Blaze stated although he was already severely impressed with what he'd seen of her so far. He lost his form within the whirlwinds he'd created and forced himself forwards with as much force as he'd dare let out. Upon impact the creature was knocked back into a cliffside where it hit its head. On the ground Blaze noticed Finn preparing himself to be flung at the beast by jake who'd turned himself into a giant slingshot.

"MATHMATICAL!" Finn screamed as he flew with his sword infront of him straight into the beast forehead where he pierced its skull and left the creature flailing around in pain.

"You'll regret this one day you fools!" The creature hissed as it returned to the darkness from which it came.

The four reunited on the ground and set off yet again towards the tower that was only a half mile up the path. Blaze landed and began to walk beside them as he was losing power faster than he'd imagined and could barely hold himself together within this realm. The others seemed to notice this and that he was more transparent as steam erupted from all over his body.

"We better hurry, you aren't looking so hot.. well actually you're looking way to hot." Marceline stated with a slight flirtaciousness that Finn and Jake didn't catch onto as they were still hyped up after the battle.

"This is nothing i just need some air." Blaze stated literally as he could feel the air quickly fading away from his presence. this wasn't good.

"Maybe you should rest man. You don't seem like you can keep this up much longer." Finn stated while he started going through his backpack. He removed a small metal thermos and quickly emptied it of its contents. Meatloaf soup was in it. Blaze looked at the brown liquid in disgust as it slopped onto the ground and quickly dissentigrated.

"What the heck was in that?" Blaze said as he looked inside.

"My lunch... so ya you better get your windbag into here before i regret trying to help you out." Finn stated as he stared at the charred remains of his favorite meal that he'd put in the blender before leaving. He wanted his meatloaf to go that day.

"Oh um.. sorry man. i know better than to get between a guy and his food Blaze stated looking at Jake accusingly.

"Man you ate my breakfast and now Finn gave up his lunch for you. You better be helpful with this quest." Jake said jokingly with a hint of seriousness as he did love his food to a great extent.

Blaze shifted into the thermos reluctantly but knew it was for the best as he wouldn't be of much help anymore. The three reset off on their walk fighting several skeletal beings without even a moments hesitation. as they finally arrived at the tower doors and walked in without a moments hesitation Blaze could literally feel the change in the air around him.

"Oh yeah now that's what im talking about!" Blaze exclaimed as he stretched forth into the air no longer in any threat of fading away. "so where to guys? I still have no idea where we are and being in a new realm really doesn't help with that." Blaze stated honestly, which again confused him as he was so used to his playful lies. Maybe the heroes were rubbing off on him? Blaze thought. _Id better hurry before i want to settle down and have a family or something crazy like that!_

"well now we go up." Marceline stated as they all began to look upwards at the seemingly endless spiral staircase infront of them.

"Two thousand three hundred and six." Finn stated without explaining himself.

"What are you on bout bro?" Jake asked confused.

"I-i counted last time because i was bored and you weren't there to stretch me up there." Finn stated blankly lost in thought.

"Wanna make this interesting? How about a race!" Marceline stated excitedly.

"Oh you are so on, prepare to eat my dust!" Blaze stated.

"Um.. no thanks man id rather have pizza." Jake stated.

"On your marks. get set-" Marceline took off into the sky." GO!" she yelled as she broke away from the pack.

"Not cool!" Blaze stated as he dissipated into the air.

Finn and Jake looked at eachother for a moment before Finn climbed aboard the Jake express and he stretched them towards their destination.

**a few minutes later**

Jake and Finn finally arrived at the top only to see Marcy bent over out of breath and Blaze floating with his chest puffed out victoriously.

"Oh come on! that is way worse cheating than what i did!" Marcy stated annoyed to be outplayed at her own game.

"Hey not my fault you hit a downbreeze and lost your breath before you got here." Blaze stated playfully as he was proud of his cheating skills.

"Bet you can't take my breath away when I'm expecting it!" Marcy stated infront of the gates to her father's palace.

"Oh really?" Blaze stated smugly as he shifted from where he was to directly infront of Marcy and kissed her.

"WOW!" Finn shrieked at what he saw and Jake just stared for a moment before whispering something about "You'll understand when you're older." To his brother.

_Hunson blew opened the door quickly and without a sound to see what was interrupting his party only to see a sight he hadn't prepared for at all. Some windbag kissing his daughter. In his domain. The nerve of the fool._ Hunson thought to himself as he cleared his throat in order to get their attention.

"Oh... uh... hi dad..." Marcy stated as she blushed a deep red out of embarrassment and fear of what was to come.

"Dad? Blaze stated as he turned to see the daemon lord glaring into his very soul."

Behind them Jarvis was still doing his victory dance unaware of what was happening before him.

"Brian" Brian stated as he pointed towards them to get his masters attention.

Jarvis looked forwards and simply thought to himself. _Whats that airhead gotten into this time._

**And thats the end of chapter 5! things are starting to get interesting. Hopefully things work out well for our misfits and heroes.**


	6. New enemies

**Not gonna go and explained what happened last cause hopefully you'd know at this point! Enjoy!**

"YOU DARE!" Hunson yelled with enough force to shake the entire tower around them.

"Um.. so i take it she doesn't really bring guys home?" Blaze stated trying to keep a cool head under the current situation. He wasn't really good around parents seeing his history of pranks and thefts.

"Dad it's not what it looks like!" Marceline stated trying to get between her father and Blaze.

"So i didn't see this insignificant fool kissing you on my very doorstep of MY realm?" Hunson said growing larger and more terrifying by the moment.

"I got this." Blaze stated confident of his capabilities now that he was whole again. He pushed her out of the way and prepared himself for what was to come.

"RAAAAHHH!" The daemon exclaimed as he lunged forwards with his fists to try and squash the impudent vermin before him. He struck the ground and looked around confused as he noticed his pants were on the ground and his belt was hanging in the air infront of him as he heard the elementals laughter all around him. Along with the laughter of his guests and the adventurers around him.

"I see night! I see day! I can see you wore Pink heart covered undies today!" Blazes voice mocked from all around Hunson.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Hunson belowed into the air.

"here I am!"Blaze stated. "No here!" he shifted into the distance."

Hunson lunged towards the unruly brat.

"Behind you behind!" Blaze stated as he kicked the daemon in the buns.

"I GROW TIRED OF THIS!" Hunson screeched beyond mere annoyed at this point.

"Well take a nap Dada so the kids can play!" Blaze stated right infront of the daemons face.

The daemon laughed hysterically as he noticed the mistake his opponent had just made. He opened his mouth as if to inhale his soul but managed to enhale Blaze entirely instead as he was composed of air.

"Oh come on!" Blaze cursed realizing he'd underestimated his opponent for the second time that very day. But this was worse than the anti-gravity chamber. Much worse.

"I win ahahaha." Hunson stated triumphantly as marcy finn and jake stared in horror.

"Well actually i still won." Jarvis said smugly behind him, slightly amused by the elementals actions. "How about we raise the stakes of the game? I'll give you back your wedding ring that i won last round. IF you return my accomplice to me." Jarvis stated challengingly.

"Ug. I must accept. I can't be shown up in my own world." Hunson stated as he reclaimed his seat at the table.

"Marcy pull your friends up a seat why don't you? This is gonna be a intense game of cards." Hunson stated. "what game is it this time."

"The most sinister and evil game from my homeland!" Jarvis exclaimed excitedly. " I CHALLENGE YOU TO A ROUND OF GO FISH!"

Everyone looked around confused as if they didn't understand how this was evil.

"alright? well if you insist on playing baby games." Hunson said with a brow raised trying to get into his opponents head.

The game carried on for over an hour and they seemed to be at a stand still. How it lasted for so long no one knew. They supposed the two must each have a stacked deck.

"ahah!' Hunson stated as he looked at his opponent. "do you have any... three's?"

"GO FISH!" Jarvis exclaimed.

The room began to rumble with force as he stated the apparently powerful words. Suddenly a undead Shark burst through the window snatching Hunson as it burst out the window opposite the room. Everyone stared at Jarvis as Blaze began to reform himself above the table.

"HAHAHAHA" Blaze laughed hysterically. "I can't believe he tried to best you at your own game!"

"I only need to win one hand and i win all of the hands." Jarvis boasted victoriously.

The others all stared at the two in confusion and disbelief at what they'd just seen.

Jarvis explained how he'd created the game in their world but the simpletons didn't grasp the darker aspect of the game.

"Sorry about your dad marcy." Blaze stated actually feeling bad.

"Dont worry about it. He'll be back in about five minutes." Marcy stated looking at her watch.

In the distance they heard unearthly screams as the carcase of the shark landed on the table.

"Better make that three." Marcy stated.

"Well we better get out of here i guess. TO bad. I was on a hot streak to." Jarvis stated sadly.

Finn, Jake, Jarvis Pepermint butler and marcy gathered together in a circle. They noticed Blaze was missing and searched the room not seeing him.

"Sorry about that. Had to get myself a momento for the moment I almost got destroyed." Blaze stated with his classic smirk. He held out a golden hilt that apeared to be shaped to look like the winds upon its mighty hilt. Their was no blade which intrigued everyone around him but he didn't care. He knew its true potential as it was very shiny and looked to be made for him.

"So we ready?" Marcy stated as she stared at Blaze.

"YOU SHALL RUE THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH ME!" Hunson yelled in the distance getting closer with every word.

"Um.. let me think about tha- YES LETS GO!" Blaze exclaimed actually beggining to worry at this point.

"Alright here we go!" Marcy exclaimed as she ripped open a portal in front of them and they all leaped through as quickly as they could in order to try and not invoke the daemons wrath any further. They emerged in the candy kingdoms main hall right in front of Bubblegums throne in a dog pile as the vortex launched them back into the land of Ooo.

**And thats the end of this chapter! Things are really starting to get interesting! Lets see where things take us in our next chapter!**


	7. Parting ways

**Gonna add in a bit more back story to the OC's in this chapter. As we left off they had returned from the nightosphere after a perilous adventure and a fight with one of the most powerful beings of Ooo.**

The group got to their feet noticing the princess staring at them patiently awaiting to hear of their adventure.

"So you got the undead and Pepermint butler back. Good now tell me of this adventure so we can figure out what to do with these _other worlders" _BP stated with high emphases on other worlders.

Finn recounted the adventure starting with when Blaze revealed himself and carried on of their adventure to get into the nightosphere and of what villains and troubles they encountered before they got to the tower. He carried on with the story for several minutes until he got to the point of where Blaze had kissed Marcy and of the battle that took place. He began to blush uncertain if he should continue so he looked towards Marceline expecting her to intervene.

"Then um... well Marcy do you wanna take it from here?" Finn asked as he didn't want to expose her without her permission.

"Well um.. i bet Blaze he couldn't take my breath away if i was expecting it..." Marcy stated as her cheeks redened to the point that she could nearly consume the red from her own face.

"And i kissed her." Blaze stated without much thought as he was proud of his accomplishment.

"Oh i see- Wait what!" PB stated as she realized what he'd just said and that it wasn't a lie. "So... well this stories getting kinda juicy." PB stated playfully raising her brow towards Marceline to tease her longtime friend; and part time lover.

"Ya... so anyways! My dad opened the door at the worst possible time and things kinda went down from there.. um Blaze do you wanna tell the story of what happened next?" Marcy asked knowing Blaze would want to brag about his actions.

"Heck ya i do!" Blaze exclaimed. He began his story and told of what happened adding in a few explosions and chase sequences to make the story even more exciting.

PB stared at him expecting none of it to be true but the group backed him up on most of it other than the explosions and chases. She considered what he must be capable of doing as he was more powerful than she'd originally imagined.

"Wow. That sounds intense. So Blaze what can you tell me of your history. Who were your parents and whatever you think might be good to know." PB asked thinking it was a easy enough question to answer.

"Um... ya i dont know much about my past other than floating in the winds for a few thousand years before taking form. I kinda just poped up out of nowhere for as far as I know... Ya i dont really know sorry.. i can tell you about some pranks i pulled if it helps?" Blaze stated sorry not to be of much help.

Jarvis stared blankly at the ground as he thought of the past and knew a lot more of the situation that he'd like to reveal at that time. Jarvis had lived since near the beginning or well.. he never lived as he was undead since he came to existance. Just less undead at that time. He thought of his comrades past as he knew more about it than Blaze did.

**Thousands of years ago,**

Jarvis was wandering the lands of the wind elementals looking for ingredients he'd need for his spell as he met a rather young wind elemental who was pregnant at the time.

"Ah i sense that there is some slight darkness within your stomach." Jarvis stated as he passed her by. The wind elemental stopped in her tracks and pulled Jarvis off the street as to talk more privately.

"You musn't tell anyone! I am betrothed to a higher being but fell in love with a daemon long before my betrothal." She stated worried for her own safety.

"Well that is rather unexpected. Why should I do anything to help you?" Jarvis stated carelessly as he truly cared little for anyone else.

"_If _anyone found out there would be high consequences!" She stated as she began to tear up. Jarvis was uncomfortable with emotions so tried his best to stop this fool from breaking down infront of him.

"Come now fool- i mean lady. I shan't tell a soul of this." He stated as he began to walk away towards his home at the time. "No one shall know of your treason and treachery to a higher being if i can help it." He stated as he carried on with his day hoping to get away from this reck of a woman.

He carried on with his day until he came back to his small bone cottage and relaxed on his small throne. "My these living fools are bothersome. And foolish." He chuckled as he remembered promising not to tell a soul. Higher entities had no souls as they were pure beings of immense power.

"hm... i wonder what i could get out of telling this entity of this treason.. perhaps more souls to gain more power." He stated considering the power he could hold selfishly. "That settles it. I need more power."

He set off to search for this entity in order to tell him of his betrothed's traitorous deeds and within a few days; which was nothing for an immortal such as himself; he arrived at his destination. He approached with caution as higher entities tended not to like to be disturbed.

"_Why do you come to me warlock."_ The entity stated impatiently even though he had nothing of importance to do that century.

"I bear news of your betrothed and of her treachery with a daemon!" He stated awaiting his reward for his treachery towards the elemental.

"_How dare she! She shall regret this for her last moments of life! which shan't be long."_ The enraged entity stated as he arose from his resting spot and took to the air towards the elemental's city of origin.

"What about my reward! " Jarvis yelled trying to get the entities attention once again.

"_You fool, I never promised you anything. You simply stated the information to me." _The entity laughed as he took off towards the city once more.

"Oh.. i need to think these situations through better in the future i suppose." Jarvis shrugged and returned home empty handed without any real thought or care of what he'd done. Later that day he ventured off towards the city in order to get some fresh wind energy in order to do his dark summoning of epic proportions. What he saw instead of the city was a sight he enjoyed and was repulsed by simultaneously. The city no longer resided there only a flaming crater. He could sense all of the death around him along with a odd sense of new life. Jarvis turned around and ventured home empty handed yet again rather sad that he couldn't finish his summoning as the ingredients; as well as all of the citizens; were gone forever.

**Back to present day,**

"So you dont know anything of your race?" Bubblegum stated feeling slight pity towards Blaze.

"Well Jarvis told me that they died off centuries ago. He wouldn't tell me what had happened as he wasn't there at the time of there demise. But he assured me i was the last of my kind..." Blaze stated with sadness in his eyes.

"Well you are one of a kind even among-st your own." Jarvis stated absent-mindedly.

"How so?" Blaze BP and Marcy stated together.

"You cannot sense it? My you are weak. As i was saying. You are only part elemental. There is dark potential deep within you. Most of the reason I haven't destroyed you." Jarvis stated even though he had a bit of a soft spot for the being, considering he was at fault for the destruction of his race.

"You've tried several times what are you talking about." Blaze stated glaring at his friend.

"I never tried my hardest. You simply haven't invoked my full wrath yet." Jarvis stated coldly.

They all stood in uneasy silence for a few moments until PB finally spoke up.

"So... what do you suppose we should do with them?" The princess stated looking for input as the others had spent more time getting to know the outsiders.

"Well Blaze isn't really evil. He's just kinda a butt." Finn stated honestly.

"He tried to steal my crown jewel." PB replied.

"Ya well stuff happens i mean who knows maybe we'll need it someday and have to steal it to?" Finn stated unknowing how right he was. "Best to forgive and forget."

"Ug fine. He won't go into the prison i made especially for him.. for now." She said with a little dissapointment. "What about the other Pepermint Butler? What do you think we should do with him?"

"Um well I personally really like him. Not many people appreciate dark magic like him." Pepermint butler stated. "However he did mention something about conquering the lands with his undead army..." Pepermint Butler continued.

"So should we destroy him?" She asked as she'd heard that he called her kingdom the _Trash kingdom_.

"HA! Better than you have tried. None have suceeded." Jarvis stated with confidence.

"Hm.. Pepermint Butler can you please accompany me into the other room so we can discuss his fate." She asked her loyal butler.

"Of course princess." He stated as they left the room into the hall outside.

The others remained where they were quiet until Jake spoke up. "So um.. Blaze where are you gonna go man? Seeing as you arent from here and have no realy home to go to.." Jake stated the obvious.

"Eh i dunno. Probs where ever the wind takes me." Blaze stated matter of factly.

"Cool, cool. Cause you know you could always stay with us! BMO likes you and you seem alright with me." Jake stated trying to be helpful.

"Wow wow wow. Dont i get a say in this?" Finn asked as he wasn't included in the plan.

"Aw come on man. Homies help homies." Jake stated knowing he couldn't deny that.

"Alright. If you want you can." Finn stated alright with the idea.

"Thanks for the offer guys but i'll pass. No offense intended. I dont wanna be a bother." Blaze stated knowing it probably wouldn't end out well.

"Um you could stay with me for a few days if you really wante-" Marceline didn't even get to finish her sentence before being interupted.

"GLOB YES! I mean sure. If thats cool with you." Blaze said knowing he'd made a slight fool out of himself.

Finn and Jake glanced at eachother and shrugged. They thought it would be interesting to see how long he would last in the vampires care. Marceline liked to keep to herself and rarely invited anyone other than themselves and princess Bubblegum over. (And Ice King occasionally due to their shared past.)

Bubblegum and Pepermint Butler re-entered the room.

"Your lucky Jarvis. Peppermint Butler pleaded your case. He's gonna pull a few strings so that you can live with Death in his world. Seeing as you can't cause any real harm there." PB stated.

"But how can my undead legion hope to conquer anything if I'm there!" Jarvis exclaimed like a kid who had his toys taken away and placed on the top shelf.

"Thats the beauty of it friend! You can summon all the undead you please and battle Deaths own undead legions for eternity if you wish!" Peppermint Butler exclaimed knowing that would convince Jarvis.

"So... Undead war for eternity... That sounds like a nightmare. I LOVE IT!" Jarvis exclaimed excited to do battle against his poker buddy.

"Oh and what of you Blaze? What shall you do?" PB asked as she hadn't heard the conversation within the chamber.

"Um he's staying with me Bonnie..." Marcy stated as she began blushing.

"Oh.. i see.. sooo.. you like him?" Bubblegum teased her friend knowing how to push her buttons.

"I never said that!" Marcy exclaimed severely embarased by her friend.

"You never didn't say it hehe." PB giggled as she knew she'd touched a nerve.

Matters being settled they were about to disperse as Finn remembered Blaze's momento from the Nightosphere. "Blaze can we see what you took from there again?" Finn stated as he loved weapons and was intrigued by the golden wind hilt his new friend had taken.

"Um sure I guess.." Blaze said as he pulled out the hilt as a torent of wind burst forth forming a blade of pure solid wind.

"WOW!" They all exclaimed together.

"Man we gotta do some sword stuff together sometime!" Finn stated as he punched Blaze in a friendly manner on the shoulder. Actually hitting solid.

"Wait what in the name of glob!" Blaze stated as he realised he was actually solid for once. "How the heck is this possible!" He said in amazement. The sword returned into the hilt and Blaze became transparent once more.

"Interesting.. I'm gonna have to run some tests in the next few days on this." BP excited to have more science to do. At that they parted ways for now knowing their paths were sure to cross again soon. As Ooo had its ways of bringing people together.

**Well im gonna end this chapter here and expand on separate adventures for the characters for a bit. **


	8. Budding romance

**In the last chapter everyone parted and went off to do their own thing for a bit. Now we will cover what everyone's been up to since they departed from one another.**

Marcy and Blaze took flight side by side as they began to make their way back to the vampires lair before the sun arose on the horizon. They were running a little late as the sun began to rise magnificently over the land of Ooo.

"Ahh! Stupid sun!" Marcy shouted towards the sun as she began to burn do to her vampiric nature.

"I got ya!" Blaze stated as he formed a cloud of smoke around his friend in order to protect her from any harm. They continued on-wards until they reached the cave.

"Um.. thanks for that." Marcy said as they floated towards her front door. She unlocked it and they entered her home.

"Hey no problem. Anything for a radical dame. Especially one like yourself." Blaze stated as he reformed himself as she no longer needed any protection.

"So whats with all the compliments? From what i heard from PB and the guys you're a bit of a jerk." Marcy said as she went towards her fridge for a bedtime snack.

"Hey I'm really not that bad! I believe no one is truly bad. They just make bad choices sometimes." Blaze said as he followed her into the kitchen feeling famished.

"You know.. I kinda feel the same way actually. Weird." She stated as she sucked the red out of several apples before tossing them away. Blaze just stared a little shocked at what he'd seen.

"Um... what the heck is that about?" He asked curious as he was expecting her to be drinking blood as vampires typically do.

"I can drink the color red to quench my thirst. It's a pretty sliming diet." She stated as she began to float up to her room Blaze following closely behind.

"Hey. You look pretty good in my books! If I had any books.." Blaze laughed as Marcy floated towards her bed.

"Well I'm going to sleep since ya know. You kinda woke me up way the heck to early. And you fricken kept me up till sunrise." She stated as she floated over her bed after wrapping herself up in her blankets.

"What am i supposed to do? Or eat for that matter." Blaze asked as he noticed her slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Figure it out..." She rather whispered as she fell fast asleep.

Blaze left the room as to not bother his host any longer. He floated to the kitchen to scavange for anything delicious. All he could find were apples, red crayon and a big red balloon. _This isn't gonna work._ He thought as he prepared to go searching for food. He left the cave leaving Marcy a note stating he'd be back shortly as he floated off into the distance. _Where the heck am i gonna find food_. He decided to divide and conquer so he dispersed into the air as to find food faster.

"WOAH!" He said as he found a palace made up of pancakes, eggs and bacon. "Im gonna definitely have to come back here." He stated as he grabbed as much bacon and pancakes as he could carry after eating his fill. "Dang this world is so much better than home." He laughed, _home_; a word he seldomly used as he himself never stayed anywhere to long as he was usually chased off or attempted to be killed for taking whatever he wanted from the beings of his world. He thought that staying in this world wouldn't be so bad after all as he went back towards Marcy's house as he was exhausted and full.

He arrived back at her house around mid day and placed the food he collected in a pile before condensing it together using a air bubble to do so. "there we go. Now I'm set for at least today." He realized he hadn't slept since arriving in this new world so he floated up into Marcy's room with a chuckle as he shifted his form underneath the covers carefully as not to wake the vampire queen. _hehe, she's gonna be so peeved when she wakes up and sees me here._ He thought with a silent chuckle as he floated alongside Marcy. "Blaze.." Marcy whispered in her sleep as she grabbed forwards onto Blaze who wasn't expecting this. Suddenly his sword erected itself from its hilt along Blaze's back and he turned solid. "Oh glob, oh glob." He whispered worried but happy to be in true physical contact with someone. He didn't want to wake her and couldn't shake of the solid blade behind him. "Well.. this is.. actually nice." He whispered as he placed his arms around the vampire as he drifted off into sleep.

**Later as the sun set and the moon arose above the horizon.**

Marcy awoke to her arms around something and something around her. She thought it must be some type of trap as she opened her eyes to see the elemental cuddling with her. "Oh jeez.. well.. i can definitely bug him about this when he wakes up." She giggled even though she was embarrassed by his invasion of her privacy. She layed there not wanting to get up or wake up Blaze as she planned out her next move for when he awoke.

**20 minutes later.**

Blaze yawned as he slowly came out of his sleep only to see red eye's staring directly into his own. "Morning lover boy." She said in a rather seductive voice catching Blaze off guard as he was not expecting this.

"Oh um.. its not what it looks like I-i-i.." Blaze stuttered as he was at a loss for words.

"Hahaha revenge is my favorite way to wake up!" Marcy laughed as she kicked Blaze off of the area above the bed.

"Psht whatever you can't stop me from talking for lon-" He stated being cut off by the vampire kissing him intently and passionately. His sword once again emerged as he was shocked but not in a bad way that he'd been shut up once again.

"There. Now were even." She stated eyebrow raised as she pushed him away yet again.

"I-i... wow.." He stammered taken aback yet again by the beauty before him. "You do realize this means war?" He said with his classic smug grin.

"Psht bring it! I can keep going all night!" Marcy laughed.

"Oh i bet you can." Blaze chuckled at his dirty joke.

"HEY! That is so not what i meant and you know it!" Marcy said as her face flushed as red as her appetite. "Well im gonna take a shower and get dressed so get out of here!" She said as she locked the door to her bathroom behind her. She undressed and got into the shower and enjoyed her moment of pure bliss as the hot water steamed up the room around her enjoying the comfort of her shower. She sniffed the air and noticed a scent that shouldn't be there. "You creep i know your here." She stated as she looked around her.

"No you don't." Blazes voice said all around her.

"ug. Could you please back off for a second." Marceline stated as she'd went invisible the second she'd smelt him.

"That isn't fair." Blaze stated.

"YOU BASICALLY GO INVISIBLE ALL THE TIME!" She shrieked getting annoyed.

"Alright fine." All the steam in the room dispersed underneath the door leaving it looking like normal.

"Thank you." She continued her shower invisible with difficulty as she didn't quite trust that Blaze had left. She finished up her shower and quickly got dressed and went downstairs to see Blaze sitting at the table surrounded by apples covering the entire floor.

"What the heck is this about?" Marcy stated as she looked at all the red in the room getting rather hungry.

"Well I got bored so i plucked the apples one by one from the trees outside." He stated fibbing only slightly. He'd actually made a tornado that sucked the apples right off the trees outside her cave.

"Um.. thanks that's actually kinda sweet of you." She said with a smile revealing her fangs.

**Had to add a romance at some point. Every good story needs one to stay interesting. Anyways more on the way!**


	9. The power of Brian

**Time for Jarvis to have some fun playing with Death. Literally.**

Jarvis entered Dead world with Peppermint Butler and they began their journey to deaths Palace of light.

"Why would Death want a palace out of light? Darkness is so much superior in every way!" Jarvis exclaimed wondering why he'd do such a thing.

"Death wanted his palace to stand out among the darkness around his world." Peppermint Butler stated as they walked up the steps to Deaths awaiting embrace.

"You made it!" Death exclaimed hugging his companions.

"Ug. physical contact disgusts me." Jarvis pouted like a whiny child.

"Get over it." Peppermint Butler stated as they continued their journey into his palace. Jarvis admired all of the dark energy within his palace and realm with slight envy.

"You get free tortured souls!? That isn't fair i had to collect all of mine over the centuries. I even had to torture innocent souls myself as i was running out of naturally tortured ones!" Jarvis stated amazed at Deaths accomplishment.

"Well Hunson can't have all of the fun. We split them fairly evenly. We do play rock paper torture to see who's world the more powerful undead go. Also Hunson knows your here. He harbors you no ill will however as you did technically win the game." Death stated as they carried on throughout their tour. "However he still wants to torture your friend throughout all of his meager existence but meh. that's just how he rolls."

"You'd be surprised at how many people have stated that about Blaze. The stronger the being the more likely Blaze is to steal from them. He likes the challenge and he's only been caught twice! Both yesterday in fact." Jarvis stated as he sensed all of the pain and suffering in the air. "You run a fine kingdom Death. Now what would you say to a little fun?" Jarvis asked while his aura became darker and darker by the moment.

"I'm all ears.. well actually I don't have ears but I'm listening." Death stared at Jarvis having an idea of what he wanted.

"Well im going to leave you two to it than. The Princess is sure to be wondering why i haven't returned yet." Sighed Peppermint butler. "Farewell friends" he stated as he crawled into the earth as his eyes glowed with dark energy.

"Shall we begin?" Death stated looking at his opponent.

"Give me a minute." Jarvis stated as he transported himself out of the palace into the distance. The world began to shake as a palace composed of bones and darkness arose from the earth where Jarvis once stood. "Okay ready!" He yelled accross the plains of existence.

The two began summoning their undead legions from the earth each with their own commander. Death had a skeletal Warlord commanding his legion where as Jarvis summoned Brian to lead his relentless assault. The two stared at eachother like kids with new toys as the war began.

"CHARGEEE!" Shouted the Skeletal Warlord to his troups as they ran towards the opposing legion.

"BRIAN!" Brian shouted in response as the legions converged on the battlefield and began ripping each other apart. Neither cared who won as they both merely sought out destruction and malicious action. Soon neither could tell which army was which as they merely formed a undead mosh pit of battle ripping everything and everyone nearby to shreds as the battle waged on. It was entertaining to watch. Death and Jarvis met up as they erected a pillar with two thrones on it in the middle of the battlefield side by side laughing contently at all of the destruction around them.

The two wanted to make it more interesting so they summoned the generals. "As you wish my lord." The Skeletal warlord stated.

"Brian ." He stated preparing himself for his upcoming battle. The Warlord charged straight for Brian who still hadn't moved from where he stood. As the Warlord charged through where Brian had once stood he noticed he no longer was there.

"What the?" The warlord stated confused. _Tap tap_ Brian stood behind the warlord tapping him on the shoulder.

"RAHH!" The warlord bellowed slashing through the air with his mighty sword furiously. Brian was moving faster than the eye could see easily dodging the powerful blows. He was toying with him, the warlord realized getting frustrated. Suddenly with speed fast enough to knock out light itself Brian uppercut-ed his opponent shattering his very being.

"What in the realms is that?" Death exclaimed staring at the undead before him.

"My favorite. I've spent centuries perfecting Brian's attributes as he is my general. Also watch this." He stated. "Brian do the thing!"

Brian began dancing better than any professional could ever dream as he spun on his head and stretched his skeletal arms and began propelling himself into the air like some sort of spinning top. "NOW KILL!" Jarvis shouted. Brian dove into the battlefield leaving a path of destruction in his wake.

The battle carried on for the better part of a month with no true winner. (Except of course for Brian.) The dark lords were enjoying themselves so very much indeed.

**And thats the end of this chapter. Finn and Jake were off adventuring for the month of battle. Watch the episodes "The Lich as well as Finn the human/Jake the dog to get caught up on what they've been doing. This of course meaning the enchiridion was destroyed to get to Prismo's dimension.**


	10. Pranking the pranksters

**The enchiridion destroyed. Jarvis and Death battleling undead legions for a month. Now lets continue on with our new couple.**

"So um.. what's the deal between the two of us now?" Blaze asked Marcy as they ate their breakfasts.

"Well us dating would really bother my dad. So I am totally down with it! He hasn't payed me much attention for along time t'ill now anyways." Marcy stated upset that her father was always to busy for her.

"So what do you wanna do." Blaze smirked as his sword once more unleashed itself.

"Wow now cowboy. Were gonna have to work on our friendship a bit more before we do anything other than kiss." The vampire queen stated blushing, she hadn't had much romance in her life since her and Bubblegum broke up. And before that the only other relationship she had was with Ash. That hadn't ended well.

"Figured there'd be some type of catch. Ah well I guess I'll go with the flow for now." He stated making a current of air gush across the table enveloping bacon into its winds before returning to Blaze's open awaiting mouth.

"Aren't you at all worried about my dad?" She asked curious as to why he hadn't run off yet like most others would.

"Na. He won't be able to catch me. Plus he doesn't know where i am." Blaze said smugly completely unaware that Hunson had spies watching over his daughters house even at that very moment. "So the nights still young even though we aren't. What do you wanna do?" Blaze asked his new girl.

"I was thinking we could watch a romantic comedy!" Marceline stated.

"I have no idea what the heck that is but i don't even want to know." Blaze pleaded.

"HAHA! Gotcha. Na i got an idea of what we can do." Marceline said happily getting up from the table.

"Alright show me what goes for fun in this world." Blaze said quickly following her out the door.

Their night began riding a pack of wolves through small villages in the country side terrifying the inhabitants of Ooo and causing mischief where ever they went. Later they decided they'd pull some pranks on whoever dared pass the power couples path. Being capable of invisible actions the two were confident they had no chance of getting caught. Until they're fun finally reached the candy kingdom.

"You sure about this?" Marcy stated as they entered her ex's kingdom sneakily.

"Oh ya i am. This will be halarious!" Blaze laughed with Marceline.

They entered her kingdom just as she was making a speech infront of all of her loyal subjects. "As of today we will have pizza parties every friday! " PB Announced to her subjects as they praised her for her greatness. "And also we will have to do our best to keep the city cleaner guys. No more leaving candy garbage out in the streets guys. It attracts wild animals and they already tried to eat Peppermint Butler."

"The fools never saw it coming mwahaha." Peppermint butler laughed menacingly behind her. He'd turned the beasts inside out as they'd tried to consume his candy body. PB stared at him unimpressed with his actions briefly before recommencing her speech.

"As i was saying guys. Were gonna have to step up our game to be the cleanest kingdom of the lands!" She stated raising her arms to rally her citizens. As she did so her dress was lifted above her head revealing her undergarments and exposing her. "WHAAAA-!" She screamed flailing before tumbling off her balcony. Blaze and Marcy quickly caught her as they had no intent on harming her.

"YOU TWO! MY CHAMBER! NOW!" She screamed enraged and embarrassed in front of her chuckling citizens who quickly stopped laughing as they didn't want to be in trouble. "So you two wanted to see my underwear hey? She said still a bit irritated with them."

"Um its not like that we just!" They both stammered together.

"Well here you go then. Bubblegum said as her dress dropped to the ground. Blazes sword immediately came forth as she'd expected. "Now what?" Bubblegum said seductively. Marceline had already ran out the door slamming it behind her. Blaze seeing no other exits ran straight into the door forgetting he was solid near knocking himself unconscious. "You totally have a bubble-butt by the way!" Blaze stated trying to play off the fact he'd just ran into a door. He quickly chased off after Marcy who was laughing as she knew he'd ran into the door. She'd even held it shut as to try and make him do it at the time.

PB giggled to herself as she opened the door and watched the two fly off holding hands. "They're actually kinda cute together." She giggled a bit jealous of them both as she was rather lonely. She began taking several notes on Blaze as she learnt more about him and his connection with his sword.

**Back at marcy's**

"Wow i can't even remember the last time I've had this much fun with someone." Marcy chuckled thinking of date night.

"Man I've never had that much fun with someone else." Blaze stated blushing as he realised they'd held hands the entire trip home.

**The two carried on like this for the remainder of the month growing closer and closer with each passing day. Around the end of the month they finally began having a much more heated interaction together as they're passion and friendship had finally built up enough for Marcy to begin to trust him and care for him strongly.**

"Hey um marcy. Since I've met you i feel like a hole's been filed in my heart." He stated creating a hole within his chest for emphsys.

"I honestly feel the same way. Now come here airhead." She stated tackling him in affection as they approached her bedroom. Blaze caught her and floated towards the bed with her in his arms kissing the entire short distance growing more and more eager for what was happening. Blaze simply blew the clothes off Marcy as they got to the bed as he wasn't willing to wait for her to do it herself.

"Wow somebody's a little excited." Marceline said teasingly.

"Why would you say that?" Blaze raised his brow and smirked.

"Um your sword?" Marceline stated.

"Hey thats not the only thing you got up." He said teasing the vampire.

The two jumped overtop of the bed and began doing some very dark deeds indeed all over her room as they decided doing it in the air had a rather interesting sound to it. As things began heating up more and more Marcy suddenly stopped. She grabbed Blaze by the hand and pulled him onto her bed jumping on top of him ferociously as she pulled the covers over the two now exposed bodies. It was truly amazing for the both of them as they hadn't had much romantic involvement for near a hundred years. They quickly began moaning in ecstasy of what they were doing. They were both familiarizing themselves with each-other as Marcy began clawing into Blazes back as they both climaxed together. Not noticing the dark presence that soon entered the lovers chamber.

"Hey Blaze its been awhile I'm just checking up on-" Jarvis stated as he arrived in the room.

"WHAT THE HECK! GET OUT!" Marcy and Blaze shouted together. As they disappeared embarrassed to have been caught and in the nude.

"Come now you petty fools. We have work to do!" Jarvis stated as he transported them away without another word.

**Thats the end of chapter 10! Hopefully you enjoyed but not to much. "wink wink". Anyways more on the way soon!**


	11. Maja's Castle

**Alright with a quick intro. Blaze, PB Finn and Brian had just found Majas castle in the sky and were approaching with haste to see what the sinister sky witch had done to Jake.**

"BAHAHA those fools think they're is any hope of saving you Jake. They are simply stepping into my trap and have no idea what they're in for. Maja stated from the highest window of her tower watching Finn PB and some unknown zombie figure emerge from some type of cloud mobile. She didn't even wonder where it was from as she knew the Princess had many resources on her side. She began doing the classic vilain approach and revealed all of her evil plans to Jake who just stared in disbelief of what was happening. "HA! I've made even you speechless dog? My this truly is a momentous ocassion." Maja stated tryumphintly.

"I'm not impressed by you Maja. Your gonna lose and its gonna happen way faster than you think." Jake stated as he began chuckling.

"What are you on about fool. Your friends are walking into my trap and you are helpless." Maja stated annoyed.

"Better check the numbers you ugly witch." Blaze stated as he hit the witch over the head with a frying pan knocking her out cold.

"hahahaha, now let me out and lets get out of here." Jake stated wanting free of his kennel prison.

"Or we could have a bit of fun" Blaze stated in a laugh that made Jake want his mother to comfort him.

**Back to the trio at the door awaiting their friends.**

"Can we go in yet obviously Blaze can't handle this alone." Finn stated impatiently even though they'd only just arrived.

"Give him a chance Finn. I got him to come for a reason you know." PB said trying to convince Finn that Jake would be alright in Blazes hands. It was at that moment that they noticed some sort of crate falling from Maja's castle falling at incredible speeds. As it got closer they could make it out better and realized it was a kennel. They heard something aswell.

"TELL LADY THAT I LOVED EVERYTHING BURRITO!" Jake screamed as he fell at rising speeds. He suddenly halted right in front of Finn and PB resting on a gentle whirlwind which held his kennel in flight.

"There we go nice and safe." Blaze laughed as he opened Jake's cage.

"Dude. You have some issues." Jake stated as he held his heart as he believed it to truly be the end for him a few moments ago.

"Hahahahahaha you don't even know man you should've met me a couple thousand years ago before i had a conscience!" Blaze laughed.

"If this is you more level headed i don't even wanna imagine that." Jake said as he began to worry again.

"So what happened to Maja?" PB asked curious to see what wind magic he'd used against the sky witch, the irony was great.

"Um... i hit the witch with a frying pan." Blaze said with a smirk.

"What... dude why didn't you use your new sword?" Finn stated confused.

"Couldn't get it up? haha i just thought it would be a funny way to get knocked out idk." Blaze said even though the truth was he'd quickly fried up some bacon with winds in the kitchen as he'd invaded Maja's palace. _Storms a coming and its hungry. _Blaze enjoyed food to much at times.

"Not a permanent solution but for now she should be out cold. Lets get outa here. Party in the candy kingdom!" PB excited over there easy victory over the Sky witch. They all returned to the candy kingdom this time flying in a V shape like that of birds. Blaze had summoned everyone a rid-able whirwind so they were all flying superman style. When they reached the kingdom everyone had already set up for the party. PB had only invited her closer friends as it was a more private party. There was Marceline, Finn, Jake, Blaze, PB of course, LSP who was "crashing" even though she'd been invited, Flame Princess (Finn had invited her as they were still together at this time") and Lady Rainicorn as _there ain't no party like a rainicorn party cause nobody provided subtitles!_ **(I felt like righting that as it bugs me to have to look it up lol) **They watched a movie in PB's personal theater. The couples: Finn and FP, Jake and lady, Blaze and Marcy sat together where as PB and LSP were together to share some gossiping time, as girls do.

They were all having a good time until the lights turned on. Blaze and Flame princess accidentaly held eachothers hands for how long no one knew.

"FP You best be backig off my man." Marceline stated irritated.

"Psht why would i even want your _man_ when Finn is way better. Ya thats right i heard you used to have a crush on him." FP stated enraged with Marcy's hostility.

"Do you wanna go ash tray breath?" Marcy stated looking at her with her demon eyes.

"Bring it on little miss daddy's girl." FP Taunted as she created a fireball in her hand.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Jake stated laughing at the possible cat fight.

"Briannnn" Brian stated beside PB in case she would come to any harm. He was always on dead alert.

"WOW! If you must at least get outside my palace sheesh. I can't keep rebuilding every time someone gets mad!" PB stated calmly as to not involve herself.

"Fine." Marcy and Pheobe Flame muttered together flying out the window. For those who don't know, fine is one of the worst answers a girl could ever give.

"Wow a catfight." Finn and Blaze stated staring at their girlfriends as they got within safe fighting distance. _The two boys looked at one another in glee and proceeded to high five. _

"You two blockheads do realize that they're capable of destroying the land of Ooo if they get out of hand." PB said to Blaze and Finn who haden't considered the powers they were messing with.

"Oh... well shittt..." Blaze stated as he continued to watch the vampire and princess of flames do battle.

"Aw common PB. plus wouldn't it be best to let them calm down? I mean i ain't getting between that." Finn said as he watched Pheobe grow into a collosal being of fire burning the forest around her laughing. Marcy was no better. She'd gone bat shit crazy and transformed into a demonic Bat the same collosal size as FP. The gumball guardians made one approach which was fatal. The one who went towards FP were immediately burned to dust or melted from her heat. The one that made the mistake of approaching Marceline the vampire queen was being ripped apart by the half demons razor sharp claws and matching set of teeth.

"Ill stand no chance against that kinda heat she's packing." Blaze joked although he was serious.

"So who wants to place any bets?" Jake asked raising his eyebrows.

"Man thats just sicks." Finn stated.

"Ya man." Blaze said allowed as he whispered through the winds to Jake that he was totally in.

"Well it'll be interesting so lets get snacks!" PB stated interested to see which was a bigger threat the Vampire Queen who was of course daughter to a demon or The Flame Princess of an evil and powerful kingdom. Peppermint butler brought out a large plate of nachos that the gang ate as they became intranced with the battle that was tearing mountains and boiling lakes before them.

**Back at Maja's Sky palace.**

"I'll get my revenge" she laughed as Blaze hadn't let her finish her evil plans before knocking her out. "Scorcher! You know your assignment set to it." Maja laughed as the Assassin nodded before setting off on his one mission. To terminate Bubblegum through any means necessary. He enjoyed working for this villain as she didn't care how brutal his work was.

**Back to the battle**

"GO MARCY!" Blaze and BP laughed together cheering for their friend.

"GO FP YOU GOT THIS!" Finn and Jake shouted showing their support.

"Hey Finn i gotta say your girlfriends kinda hot!" Blaze joked giving him a tap on the shoulder and winking.

"Ya Blaze your right. And Marcy really gets my blood flowing!" Finn laughed returning the gesture.

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!" Marcy and Pheobe stated together. The boys plan had backfired and they'd involved themselves in the battle. Blaze took to the air launching Finn into the air right towards Marceline.

"If I'm going down your coming with me buddy!" Blaze laughed as he flew around the fiery beast which was Flame Princess.

"NOT COOL!" Finn shouted as he shifted positions mid air to avoid Marcy's grasp.

"BAHAHAHA!" Jake laughed as he was recording the entire thing on his camera phone. Lady just sighed and placed her head on Jakes shoulder affectionately. Everyone was so preoccupied by the battle that no one had noticed Scorcher in the distance preparing for his quick assault and escape as he'd planned. He snuck ever closer growing confident as he approached behimd the preoccupied Bubblegum. He ran in for the kill when his knife was interupted mid strike.

"Brian..." Brian stated as the knife had passed through his skull fracturing it.

Suddenly A dark entity arose from behind Scorcher and grabbed him with a skeletal fist. "YOU DARE HARM BRIAN!" Jarvis yelled as he'd sensed his minions pain from far away. "For that i require your soul." Jarvis laughed as he dug into the being back with a glowing black skeletal fist ripping his soul from his body. "Fatality." Jarvis stated striking a pose.

"Oh glob i... thank you i suppose Jarvis." PB stated.

"You didn't invite me to a party. Now that is just rude you pink gumwad. I don't like bullies." Jarvis said in a hurt tone.

"Im sorry Jarvis.. I didnt think you'd want to come." PB stated feeling slightly bad.

"I love destruction! These beasts are creating such dark and death around all the nature it is very pleasant." Jarvis stated smiling.

"Could you stop the battle going on so that no one dies this time?" PB asked worrying for their safety as the battle grew frantic as Finn was running in small alleys to try and escape the vampire. Blaze wasnt doing much better as his efforts only fed the flame even more.

"You doubt my power?" Jarvis claimed knowing she only wanted it to end. "Very well, i am content with the soul i have captured." He summoned for Giant undead hands made of skeletons and restricted both of the girls and pulled them onto their backs.

"NOW YOU AIRHEAD!" Jarvis yelled as he struggled to hold them down.

"Alright im on it." Blaze laughed. He sucked away all of the oxygen around the two collosal beings until their thrashing stopped and they began to shrink back to normal. "Aight their asleep now what was up with that assasin?" Blaze stated as they'd finally had time to gather their thoughts.

"Probably Maja trying to be clever. She wont be back for awhile she doesn't usually attack this often." PB Shrugged seeming almost uncharacteristacly calm. "Um... whats up with you PB?" everyone still conscious said in unison.

"Meh. If any day could be your last might as well try and enjoy it i guess." PB stated as she quickly retreated to her lab without saying another word.

**Gonna end that chapter here! Hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Treasure is best kept locked away

**As we last left our characters everyone was just about to leave the party. Finn carrying FP and Blaze carrying Marcy as they were both unconscious.**

"Hahaha man your girls are crazy!" Jake laughed as he rode on Lady beside them.

"Hey you know what they say crazy in the head crazy in bed!" Blaze joked and the others laughed.

"I must leave you as your happiness disturbs me." Jarvis stated before heading off to do whatever he quickly left as fast as he'd appeared. This time Brian accompanied him as he'd been patched up.

Blaze said bye to Finn and Jake quickly as he returned Marcy to her house and placed her in her bed.

"Jarvis." Blaze spoke allowed sending his voice in search of jarvis.

"What is it fool. I was torchering a man who cut me off." Jarvis stated.

"Wanna help with a hardcore prank thats borderline evil." Blaze said smugly girnning.

"You know how to persuade me." Jarvis laughed. The two waitied for it to be much later in the night before they set to work. Blaze circled around the treehouse multiple times at incredible speeds slicing it with his wind sword making quick work of the root. He persuaded to use all of his nergy to conjure himself into a mighty tornado and began lifting the house. Jarvis nodded. He summoned his hoard to grab the treehouse from every angle they could in order to help with the transport process. Jarvis looked at Blaze and asked cruiously.

"What if the fools hear us?"

"psht. im suppressing noise in the air within the house. they have no clue what were doing." Blaze laughed at his plan. They continued to carry the house even though it took up so much energy before they reached their destination. The ice kingdom. They proceeded to gently drop the house onto a large chunk of terrain beside the ocean.

"Here's the funnest part." Blaze chuckled. He quickly ran the perimeter dragging his sword along the ice. Soon the house was riding upon a home made iceburg.

"MWAHAHAHAHA" Blaze and Jarvis laughed menacingly as they watched the house floating away from the shore and awaited the morning. "And now to show him of my stealing powers." Blaze laughed.

"What? i thought stealing the house was your plan." Jarvis stated confused.

"Not quite, I head that theres a kingdom of thieves. im gonna take all their stuff." Blaze laughed as he dissipated and made his way towards the kingdom with great haste. It was no easy task to steal from so many greedy thieves but Blaze had much more on the line than their lives. His reputation. Blaze laughed in triumph as he sat atop his throne of gold as well as a merchants hut, some goats, and a lot of random stuff laying around. He'd spared no expense and stolen everything he could see.

"Their. That should prove to Finn not to mess with the king of thieves." Blaze laughed atop his pile of pity. "oh ya. Time to see the look on their faces when they wake up hahahaha." Blaze laughed as he went back to the treehouse. Unfortunately they hadn't woken up so Blaze decided to pretend to make a nice gesture and prepared them breakfast before awaking them.

Finn Jake. I got you guys breakfast." Blaze stated as he shook the sleepy heroes.

"What? man thanks but cant we sleep?" Jake asked lazily.

"Nope come on lets go eat on the balcony wont that be fun!

"Bleh, sure whatever man. Your kinda proving my point of how you aren't nearly as bad as you se-" Finn stopped as his mind adjusted to his surroundings. They were floating on a ice block inside their treehouse. On top of the ocean. _Oh glob what have i done. _Finn thought to himself.

"psht so um can you bring our castle back home or something now? Big whoop you stole our house." Finn stated even though he knew it was a huge deal.

"Ya ya. but its gonna be alot more fun than how i got you here." Blaze began laughing as Finn and Jake looked at eachother in worry.

"3.2.1. BLAST OFF!" Blaze shouted from the base of the house as he released the powers of the winds to propel them with great force high up into the air. They all began admiring the view as they sailed at high speeds past their beloved land of Ooo before Blaze began laughing at what he'd prepared for them.

Beside their homes former resting spot was all of the stolen goods from the kingdom of thieves. "So what do you think of my thievery now?" Blaze smirked as Finn realised what he'd accomplished.

"wow. If you actually wanted to help people you could probably do it so easily." Finn stated amazed.

"Ya.. but that isnt my style. I like the shinies. They are mine." Blaze said as they continued their descent back down to Ooo. They landed with a thud as Blaze hadn't been able to cushion the fall entirely. Nor had he tried to.

"And with that I'll be off. Talk to me when you guys can keep up." Blaze laughed as he sped off quick enough to create a sonic boom.

"Wow. He's such a jerk. But still. Wow." Finn said as he covered his ears.

**Back at marceline's.**

Blaze had just returned back to his girlfriends with all of his treasure. It covered up the entire first floor but Blaze didn't care he was just happy to be stealing again. He hopped into bed with Marcy and quickly fell back asleep.

Blaze awoke to Marceline shaking him to get his attention.

"Hey... sorry about the whole fighting thing i dont know what came over me." Marcy said honestly feeling bad.

"Its alright. Either way I had a good night!" Blaze exclaimed. He quickly told her the story of how he'd stolen the house and everything from the city of thieves.

"Hahaha man thats crazy. Lets see what kinda stuff you got!" Marcy stated as she quickly kissed Blaze and they set off downstairs.

"WHAT!" Blaze screamed as his treasure was no longer there.

"What is not of yours and is now of mine." Magic Man stated as he took off.

"Oh you aren't getting away with that." Blaze screamed.

" Blaze i thought we were gonna talk about my past?" Marcy said annoyed as she had alot on her mind.

"Sorry! as Soon as I'm back we can talk all about your past! It'll be like i lived it with you!" Blaze shouted as he continued his chase.

Magic Man continued leading Blaze away into the distance until he stopped in a open area in the woods. "Oh no looks like u cuahgt me and i'll totally give you back all your stuff." Magic man lied.

"I dont believe that for a second Blaze said from behind magic man.

"From this Plane of state and time to another. Your wish is now your curse brother!" Magic man sang as he zapped Blaze with a beam of magic.

"What the heck was that supposed to d-." He stopped as his body was paused at its current position as his mind left.

"Ah kids. So easy to trick. Hopefully he finds what he doesn't want to hear in his girlfriends past hahaha." Magic man laughed as he kicked Blazes frozen body over before preceeding with his day of mischief.


	13. Marcy's Past

**As we last left our characters everyone was just about to leave the party. Finn carrying FP and Blaze carrying Marcy as they were both unconscious.**

"Hahaha man your girls are crazy!" Jake laughed as he rode on Lady beside them.

"Hey you know what they say crazy in the head crazy in bed!" Blaze joked and the others laughed.

"I must leave you as your happiness disturbs me." Jarvis stated before heading off to do whatever he quickly left as fast as he'd appeared. This time Brian accompanied him as he'd been patched up.

Blaze said bye to Finn and Jake quickly as he returned Marcy to her house and placed her in her bed.

"Jarvis." Blaze spoke allowed sending his voice in search of jarvis.

"What is it fool. I was torchering a man who cut me off." Jarvis stated.

"Wanna help with a hardcore prank thats borderline evil." Blaze said smugly girnning.

"You know how to persuade me." Jarvis laughed. The two waitied for it to be much later in the night before they set to work. Blaze circled around the treehouse multiple times at incredible speeds slicing it with his wind sword making quick work of the root. He persuaded to use all of his nergy to conjure himself into a mighty tornado and began lifting the house. Jarvis nodded. He summoned his hoard to grab the treehouse from every angle they could in order to help with the transport process. Jarvis looked at Blaze and asked cruiously.

"What if the fools hear us?"

"psht. im suppressing noise in the air within the house. they have no clue what were doing." Blaze laughed at his plan. They continued to carry the house even though it took up so much energy before they reached their destination. The ice kingdom. They proceeded to gently drop the house onto a large chunk of terrain beside the ocean.

"Here's the funnest part." Blaze chuckled. He quickly ran the perimeter dragging his sword along the ice. Soon the house was riding upon a home made iceburg.

"MWAHAHAHAHA" Blaze and Jarvis laughed menacingly as they watched the house floating away from the shore and awaited the morning. "And now to show him of my stealing powers." Blaze laughed.

"What? i thought stealing the house was your plan." Jarvis stated confused.

"Not quite, I head that theres a kingdom of thieves. im gonna take all their stuff." Blaze laughed as he dissipated and made his way towards the kingdom with great haste. It was no easy task to steal from so many greedy thieves but Blaze had much more on the line than their lives. His reputation. Blaze laughed in triumph as he sat atop his throne of gold as well as a merchants hut, some goats, and a lot of random stuff laying around. He'd spared no expense and stolen everything he could see.

"Their. That should prove to Finn not to mess with the king of thieves." Blaze laughed atop his pile of pity. "oh ya. Time to see the look on their faces when they wake up hahahaha." Blaze laughed as he went back to the treehouse. Unfortunately they hadn't woken up so Blaze decided to pretend to make a nice gesture and prepared them breakfast before awaking them.

Finn Jake. I got you guys breakfast." Blaze stated as he shook the sleepy heroes.

"What? man thanks but cant we sleep?" Jake asked lazily.

"Nope come on lets go eat on the balcony wont that be fun!

"Bleh, sure whatever man. Your kinda proving my point of how you aren't nearly as bad as you se-" Finn stopped as his mind adjusted to his surroundings. They were floating on a ice block inside their treehouse. On top of the ocean. _Oh glob what have i done. _Finn thought to himself.

"psht so um can you bring our castle back home or something now? Big whoop you stole our house." Finn stated even though he knew it was a huge deal.

"Ya ya. but its gonna be alot more fun than how i got you here." Blaze began laughing as Finn and Jake looked at eachother in worry.

"3.2.1. BLAST OFF!" Blaze shouted from the base of the house as he released the powers of the winds to propel them with great force high up into the air. They all began admiring the view as they sailed at high speeds past their beloved land of Ooo before Blaze began laughing at what he'd prepared for them.

Beside their homes former resting spot was all of the stolen goods from the kingdom of thieves. "So what do you think of my thievery now?" Blaze smirked as Finn realised what he'd accomplished.

"wow. If you actually wanted to help people you could probably do it so easily." Finn stated amazed.

"Ya.. but that isnt my style. I like the shinies. They are mine." Blaze said as they continued their descent back down to Ooo. They landed with a thud as Blaze hadn't been able to cushion the fall entirely. Nor had he tried to.

"And with that I'll be off. Talk to me when you guys can keep up." Blaze laughed as he sped off quick enough to create a sonic boom.

"Wow. He's such a jerk. But still. Wow." Finn said as he covered his ears.

**Back at marceline's.**

Blaze had just returned back to his girlfriends with all of his treasure. It covered up the entire first floor but Blaze didn't care he was just happy to be stealing again. He hopped into bed with Marcy and quickly fell back asleep.

Blaze awoke to Marceline shaking him to get his attention.

"Hey... sorry about the whole fighting thing i dont know what came over me." Marcy said honestly feeling bad.

"Its alright. Either way I had a good night!" Blaze exclaimed. He quickly told her the story of how he'd stolen the house and everything from the city of thieves.

"Hahaha man thats crazy. Lets see what kinda stuff you got!" Marcy stated as she quickly kissed Blaze and they set off downstairs.

"WHAT!" Blaze screamed as his treasure was no longer there.

"What is not of yours and is now of mine." Magic Man stated as he took off.

"Oh you aren't getting away with that." Blaze screamed.

" Blaze i thought we were gonna talk about my past?" Marcy said annoyed as she had alot on her mind.

"Sorry! as Soon as I'm back we can talk all about your past! It'll be like i lived it with you!" Blaze shouted as he continued his chase.

Magic Man continued leading Blaze away into the distance until he stopped in a open area in the woods. "Oh no looks like u cuahgt me and i'll totally give you back all your stuff." Magic man lied.

"I dont believe that for a second Blaze said from behind magic man.

"From this Plane of state and time to another. Your wish is now your curse brother!" Magic man sang as he zapped Blaze with a beam of magic.

"What the heck was that supposed to d-." He stopped as his body was paused at its current position as his mind left.

"Ah kids. So easy to trick. Hopefully he finds what he doesn't want to hear in his girlfriends past hahaha." Magic man laughed as he kicked Blazes frozen body over before preceding with his day of mischief.

Blaze awoke. He was in a deserted and destroyed city. There was broken glass all around the streets as well as rubble from the buildings around. He noticed a small figure with black hair playing around in the grass just a few feet away. _What the heck is this?_ Blaze thought as he tried to get a closer look. He made his approach and heard a unmistakable laugh. It was Marcy.

"Oh marcy can you come over here darling I just made you some soup!" A voice called in the distance.

"Okay Simon coming!" She shouted running in the direction of the voice. She approached a man seemingly in his forties with long white hair and a slightly large nose with glasses. She quickly ran up and hugged him in affection. _What am I seeing?_ Blaze thought. _You're seeing what you've asked for hehe_. "Who is it? Is it you magic man?"

"Of course it is kid. I put you into that girlfriend of yours past so you could see all the hardships she's been through." Magic man chuckled.

"Um.. thanks? Now I get to see what she's done in her life. Should be alright."

"cough' Simon I don't feel to good." Marcy stated in a rather raspy voice.

"You'll be fine aslong as you eat your chicken soup!" Simon laughed as he patted her on the back.

_Magic man, who is this guy? cause that deffinitely isn't Marcy's dad._ Blaze got no response and was discouraged so he decided he'd find out himself as he floated over towards the man and young girl.

"Hey? Can i help you?" Blaze asked being ignored. "What gives i said helllooooo?" Blaze shouted as he stood infront of the man.

"So you can't see me.." Blaze stated realizing the reality of his situation. "Its like your made of air or something strange isn't it?" Magic man's voice laughed as a omniscient presence.

"Whatever lamo." Blaze stated smirking. He returned to Marcy and Simon as they sat together by a fire in a old broken building. "Do you think we'll be safe Simon?" Marcy asked scared. "If they even dare try to get to my little Marcy than we'll show em who's boss." Simon winked at Marcy and she giggled. "They wont stand a chance against us!" Marcy laughed cutely.

Off in the distance Blaze began to hear noises so he followed them. What he found was shocking. Humanoid creatures with holes that oozed green radioactive and acidic material. "Gross." Blaze stated as he flew off towards Marcy and Simon. The creatures unfortunately were heading there as well and Blaze began to move quicker in an attempt to warn them. "Guys run your in danger!" Blaze shouted at the two. "Come on!" Blaze shouted as he tried to push them or carry them to no avail as he couldn't break the spell.

He watched helpless as the zombie like creatures approached the two unsuspecting victims. Blaze was so frustrated with this. They got closer and closer until they'd surrounded the building. Simon noticed them first and reached for the crown at his belt frantically.

"Simon dont! There has to be another way."

"Sorry sweet pea. There isn't another way out." He placed the crown on his head and arose into the sky in a blizzard of icy magic. "You dare try and scare a old man and a little girl!" He shouted before he started singing a song that Blaze didn't recognize. He quickly froze the creatures and picked Marcy up before taking flight to the top of the tallest tower around them.

"We'll spend the night up here!" Simon stated as he pulled out sleeping bags from his backpack and the two quickly wen to sleep. The next morning they were greeted early by none other than Hunson Abadeer. "Hows daddy's little monster?" He asked his daughter lovingly. "Im okay i just wish you could visit more dad..." Marcy stated looking at her dad lovingly. "Sorry pumpkin i've been very busy with work. Simon what have you taught Marcy since i last saw her?" Hunson said gleaming at his good friend Simon who was once again babysitting. "Uh bro.. You know its been a full year right? I can't even begin to tell you all that's happened." Simon explained.

"Well i couldn't miss her birthday!" Hunson cheered. "Here you go pumpkin! You can use this to slay all your enemies!" He took out a blood red battle axe from behind his back and proceeded to hand it to his daughter. "It's been in the family for a long time and i think you should have it." Hunson said as he embraced his daughter. "One day you'll take my place as ruler of the nightosphere and learn to love evil and torturing souls. We'll have such fun."

"Aw daddy what if i wanna grow up and be a princess!" She laughed childishly.

"You are destined to rule it weither you like it or not. One day you'll just have to accept it and grow up. Anyways i must be going by Marcy!" Hunson Stated as he opened a portal and returned to the nightosphere. Marcy ran to Simon and began crying. "Simon i dont want to be evil!."

"Sht dont worry Marcy one day I have a feeling you'll be the musician you dream to be honey. I just know it." Simon said as he comforted the young Marcy. "Lets go for a walk to cheer you up birthday girl!"

"Simon.. Do you think daddy really loves me?" Marcy asked whiping the tears from her eyes.

"Of course princess. Who couldn't love an adorable little girl like you!" He boasted as he pinched her cheeks.

"Simon.." Marcy said.

"What is it?" Simon asked. "Can you promise me something?" Marcy asked her beloved friend and guardian.

"Anything princess." Simon stated looking at her with endearment.

"Never leave me." She said as she hugged her friend. Simon looked down and a tear fell from his face. Simon knew he wouldn't be able to control himself for very much longer. The images and whispers of power were getting to him. He began to lose himself in the labyrinth of his mind. Instead of a Minotaur however it's protector was the infernal crown that was keeping him alive.

"Here Marcy!" He shouted as he regained his composure. "I've got a present for you!" Simon said excitedly holding up a red plush toy.

"I love it I'll keep if for ever and ever! I love my Hambo." Marcy was smiling and as happy as any girl could be. Even though her and Simon were alone in this apocalyptic wasteland that they currently called home.

Six months had past and with each use of the crown Simon could be seen quickly fading as he lost his mind. Blaze watched as they were surrounded beside a crater as large as half the city.

"Marcy, I need to tell you this before i can't. I love you. Your the daughter I've never had and I'm sorry for whatever i do. When i don't remember you." And with that Simon put the crown on one final time before he began to change. His beard grew long as his nose stretched itself farther than humanly possible. Finally Ice King had taken over. "Fools you dare mess with the powers of ice and snow!" IK Shouted as he summoned forth a blizzard and erected himself snowmen warriors. You shan't pass the reign of Ice King and Gunter!" He stated pointing at Marceline. "S-simon are you okay?" Marcy asked with tears in her eyes.

"Quiet Gunter Daddy needs to teach these punks a lesson. A lesson of Ice lightning!" IK began throwing ice bolts at all the enemies who dared approach him. "You doubt my power! You shall perish before me!" IK Yelled as he utilized his beard to fly as he laughed crazily. He continued like this even after the enemies were all defeated.

"Simon stop! you can take the crown off were safe!" Marcy pleaded.

"Girl you only want my power for yourself! Begone before I unleash my fury on you!" Ice King shouted menacingly as he flew off into the distance. "Simon..." Marcy ran off into the woods alone and with no one to care for her. With only the skills she'd once learned from her former guardian to aid her on her treacherous path.

**Blaze watched as Marcy grew and developed as a person over the few years since Simon had left her. She'd done well for herself but had many hardships. It was a rough and lonely life. She soon began to lose all hope as depression set in. Being without Simon or any one else for that matter had droven her to feel neglected and uncared for as her only other relative was busy with demons and hadn't even visited her on her last birthday. Instead he just sent her a photo of him smiling that said "Your Daddys little monster!".**

"Sigh" "Whats the point of living this lonely life and to grow bitter by myself. Simon abandoned me, my dad doesn't even care. Whats the point of living when you don't have a life or friends even. Time to end this sherade. Im not gonna live forever anyways so whats it matter if i cut it a little short." Marceline stated as she began her climb up the skyscraper. She went to the edge and broke down into tears. Blaze had been with her this whole time but he'd been of no help at all. _I swear when i can help you out i will. I owe you that much._

_She quit _crying and approached the edge ever so closer. "I'll be with you soon Simon." She said as she finally became at peace with the world around her. At that she plunged over the edge making a quick approach towards the concrete below.

"Marcy I can't believe you've come to this." Hunson stated as he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Why are you even here! You don't care about me at all! I hate you!" She shouted infuriated that he'd stopped her. "My little monster.. I must go but you'll get your present soon enough." Hunson said ominously.

"What ever. Get out of my face." Marcy shouted.

"Okay Marceline. If that's what you want..." Hunson stated feeling generally quite sad. He left without another word as he didn't want to let her see him cry as he re-entered the nightosphere. _Dang he kinda does really care about her. I kinda respect that. But he should visit her more often i mean come on._ Blaze thought as Marceline went to sleep on the streets in tears. She'd come so close to ending it however her dad had messed it up. She'd never find peace again she'd thought.

Blaze watched as she slept where her dad had left her as she'd given up and didn't even want to move. As he watched he noticed a dark figure quickly overtake the sleeping Marceline and do his act. He quickly bit her on the neck with his vampire teeth and took off into the night. "Hunson owes me for this one. I guess were even." The vampire said as he made his quick escape.

**Hours later.**

Marceline awoke as the sun began its rise on the horizon. Considering how her day had went she felt strangely empowered. She felt as if she could do anything. She looked as the suns rays made its approach on the horizon towards her. "A nice sunrise" Marcy stated as the rays finally reached her.

"AHHH!" she screamed in pain as her skin began to bubble and blister. She quickly ran inside to see the damage it had done. As she searched for medical supplies she noticed her arms had already healed. "What the heck is going on?" She stated as she felt a sudden pulsing sensation from her neck. She reached down to feel two incision marks on her neck. No, these were... Bite marks. She lifted her hand to see a few globs of blood on her hand. "What happened to me!" She shouted as she ran for the bathroom. She quickly noticed that she did indeed have bite marks on her neck and that her skin seemed even paler then before. She just stared for a moment as she came to her realization. _She was now vampire, an immortal being_.

"Great, so now I live forever and pretty much can't die. Thanks dad. This is what i wanted. Not." Marceline stated as she began to slowly float off the ground. "Woah what the heck? Wait a second.. I.. I'm flying? Okay that is kinda cool." Marceline laughed as she flew around the room clumsily as she took her first flight. Blaze just sat there laughing as he remembered his first flight. Not as easy as they made it look. Might as well eat something. Marcy stated looking through her bag but only finding a apple for food. "Well i guess this will have to do." Marcy stated as she took her first bite. She glanced down to see the color of the apple quickly fading and leaving it white. "Wow that is just weird. I feel pretty full though.." Marcy stated as she tossed the white apple aside.

**Marcy spent the next few centuries mastering music. She had converted her Battle Axe into a booming base guitar. She grew to write more songs by the day to pass the time. She even saw her dad once. And he'd eaten her fries. It was truly tragic. And then the day had come. Marceline met Bubblegum. The two became friends out of coincidence as Bubblegum had visited Marceline at one of her concerts in the candy kingdom. But they quickly grew to be friends. And soon Blaze realized that they may have been more than friends. **

Blaze watched as the two had taken some odd potion that seemed to make them drunk and disoriented. The two lunged upon eachother and began making out. "Sweeeeeet!" Blaze stated as he watched happily.

"Lets skip ahead sha'll we!" Magic Man said with a laugh.

"Okay you know what man. You are really starting to tick me off now." Blaze stated aloud to the Magical Menace.

He came back as the two were in a fight with one another over a matter Blaze hadn't heard. The two quickly ran off from another in tears. They'd broken up. "Really... i miss the good stuff.. thats just so.. typical." Blaze said as he followed Marcy. She'd resorted into her depressive state and began channeling her angers into her music once again. _Im gonna drink the red from you pretty pink face im gonna _Marcy sang as she played her base masterfully. She was so sad that the first person to show any interest in her even though he was a total jerk one over her heart. Blaze watched as Ashe grew closer to Marceline and mistreated her and used her for his own gain for a few decades. He grew to hate him with a passion as he sat there without anyway to interact as the flames that had formed in his eyes grew darker and darker until his eyes had flames of jet black and he just stared at Ash enraged.

Blaze watched as he took Hambo from Marcelines room and took off. He left Marceline without even saying a word so Marceline just sat there expecting him to be back soon. He didn't come back for three weeks.

"Hey babe sorry i had some bussiness to take care of." Ash said cocky as ever.

"Um.. i guess i can forgive you.. Have you seen Hambo?" Marcy asked Ash curiously.

"Oh that old thing? I sold it to some witch for this new wand! It's pretty sweet isnt it?" Ash boasted.

"YOU JERK! GET OUT OF HERE!" Marcy shouted as she burst into tears and left the room. "Ah oh well was gonna dump her anyways haha." Ash laughed to himself. Blaze had grown so unraged at the seen that his form in the air was steaming at this point and ashe hadn't noticed. _So Blaze have you learnt your lesson? _Magic man said to the enraged elemental demon who's eyes were growing darker and the flames larger with every second. "Is it kill first ask questions later?" Blaze asked magic man in a rather deep and sinister voice. "Sure why not." Magic Man chuckled as he released the beast from his spell and he lunged at the unsespecting Ash. He began beating him to a pulp with a sulferous punch one after the other before he began hitting him off every surface in the room. Ash was badly beaten at this point. Blaze dragged him along the ground outside of the treehouse that marceline was living in. _Weird, whats with these guys and treehouses._ Blaze thought as he dragged Ash's body outside and proceeded to throw him into a clearing. All of a sudden a portal irrupted itself beside Blaze.

"Your the dark entity I found in the past of this place? How on earth did you wind up in the past anyways Blaze?" Jarvis asked Blaze as Blaze registered he could be seen.

"Finally! Take me back to the future I am so done with the past." Blaze stated as he kicked Ash one more time in the groin before joining Jarvis. His eyes had already turned back to his normal crimson red. "

"Alright lets go. By the way have you seen Brian? I haven't seen him in 15 minutes. My kingdom is just so large its easy to misplace things." Jarvis stated as he opened his portal.

"Wait what kingdom?" Blaze asked confused.

"Oh you'll see. It is quite awesome indeed, MWAHA" Jarvis laughed meniacly before entering the portal with Blaze.

Marceline opened her door to see the trashed living room and grew angry. Thinking Ash had trashed her house before taking off.

**And thats the end of this chapter. A long one but hopefully you enjoyed!**


	14. Kingdom Of the Arcane

**Blaze had just taken a unexpected journey into Marceline's past until he was finally rescued by Jarvis.**

"Welcome to the Kingdom of bone!" Jarvis stated as they stood in front of a small hut that irradiated dark energy.

"Um this is your kingdom? seems kinda small but i sense the evil. Im gonna give this place some coverage. People will notice this eventually." Blaze summoned forth a thick fog to cover the nearby area. "Thats better alright lets see the inside." Blaze stated

"Well than if its the inside you want this could take awhileeee." Jarvis stated innocently. They went into the small hut and Jarvis walked to the center of the room and pulled a lever. They began descending deeper and deeper into the earth until it opened up into a giant cavern. "wow." Blaze stated as he observed the cave city made of bone and boulder.

"Wait till you see the torture chambers." Jarvis stated daydreaming. "Anyhow yes. I've decided I need a kingdom for my own so that Bubblegum ruler of that accursed trash kingdom won't be able to arrest me. Diplomatic immunity sucker." Jarvis chuckled as they walked up the main road to him castle. Blaze looked around to see undead bumping into each other or walking around aimlessly. "Um do they even need houses?" Blaze asked confused.

"No.. But the mayor insisted and i can't deny his wishes." Jarvis stated. "Wait theres a mayor?" Blaze asked more confused at what he was seeing. "Mayor Brian! He was elected unopposed! He took care of his competition all by himself. I feel like a proud father. Anyways! Here's the castle!" They quickly approached the castle that irradiated the dark energy it was composed of. It seemed to be made purely of bone, dark magic and stone. On the exterior there was a bridge that over hung a large volcanic pit surrounding the fortress.

"Theatrical. I like it." Blaze stated as he looked down. " They entered through the main door that seemed to be the ribcage of some ancient beast. They entered the main room which had two thrones. A large one made up of demon bones. And a small desk chair that was spinning around. Brian was enjoying his "throne". To the left there are torture chambers. To the right there are more torture chambers. Also i left you some space in case you'd need it. Oh. and i took the liberty of creating you your own torture chamber. Follow me you sha'll enjoy this." Jarvis stated as he walked down the long halls of torture chambers filled with countless undead.

"And here is your chamber!" Jarvis stated as he opened the door. in the interior there was a high hanging ceiling with a cage hanging in the center. There was no floor. Blaze noticed the extremely strong down breeze seeming to almost suck someone into the infinite abyss. "Wow so ya. Ain't no body getting in or out of here unless i help em.. I think this may come of use. Thanks Jarvis." Blaze said as he gave his friend a pat on the back. "Well I didn't want to have to enjoy all this pain and suffering alone now could I?" Jarvis chuckled as if it was a joke.

"Man we need to get you out more. Your even starting to creep me out." Blaze muttered as they closed the room. "Fool Don't flatter me it won't get you anywhere. Unless you reallyyy kiss up. Than you may get beaten. Anyways I've set something up for us to utilize to our advantage. Come with me to the tunnels." Jarvis said as they proceeded to walk down a long spiral staircase.

"These are the tunnels. The undead are still continuing working on it tirelessly. Or i kick their buns. Either way a lil torture is good for team spirit. It rips it away and boy is it fun to watch!" Jarvis laughed demonically.

"Jarvis how long have you been down here? Last i heard you were in dead world?" Blaze asked concerned. "Death got all pissy with me because i tried to overthrow him and take over his world.. So Im kinda banned from there and bragged to him about how i could make a bigger and better kingdom after a few drinks.. I had to deliver!" Jarvis announced triumphantly.

"So whats ur plan with these tunnels? Cause i can think of a few uses." Blaze said with his classic smirk. "Fool what are you boasting about?" Jarvis asked intrigued to hear his friends most likely foolish plan. "We can Prank wind message everyone. Anytime we want. And they can't stop us hahaha." Blaze began laughing hysterically as Jarvis looked upon him with his sunken yellow glowing eyes. "Very well. However I request that we make that bothersome Bubblegum our first victim."

"That much i can do. However i may need to filter what you say to her." Blaze chuckled imagining what kind of sick joke Jarvis wanted to pull. "Tell her she has a Bubblebutt as you have before. Also one more thing. Tell her that her science is all wrong." Jarvis stated smiling.

"Dude thats it? Thats seriously all? Alright man.. I was expecting way worse but message sent." Blaze stated already bored with this. _I wonder what Marcy's doing. I cant get her off my mind.. Well obviously after the last 800 or so years._ "Dang i didn't get to see her most recent memories.. oh well i guess she's gonna have to tell me." Blaze stated aloud.

"What are you boasting about now fool." Jarvis asked in confusion. "Oh nothing. Im gonna use the tunnels for some quick transport. Later Jarvis."

"Farewell airhead. May her standards be low for your own benefits." Jarvis said as Blaze dispersed into the tunnels. "Jarvis stop trying to understand emotions. You just do it so wrong. Peace! Or um.. destruction in your case? What ever bye." Blaze left abruptly on his way to The Vampire Queens home.

**Gonna end this chapter here! Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	15. That science junk

Blaze set off through the tunnels at full speed to test the tunnels from The Arcane Kingdom. Jarvis had made passages to only a few places so far but at least he'd thought of Blaze. "Hey Marcy you home?" Blaze asked as he entered through the floorboards. "Hey Blaze. Where you been? Was gonna tell you about my past remember?"

"Ya i kinda lived through it with you. Magic Man has definitely made my list." Blaze stated annoyed. "What do you mean?" Marcy asked confused. Blaze told her about his journey into her past where he wasn't allowed to interact. _He didn't mention the whole Ash thing_. And when he finally finished Marcy looked at him with sorrow. "Well now you know more than i was gonna tell you.. Although you don't now about the past few years i guess huh? When exactly did you escape again?" Marcy asked in thought of when he could've done something. "Um.. something about fries and Hambo or something. I dunno. Was kinda a random time i got out." Blaze lied not wanting to tell her of what he'd done to her Ex boyfriend.

"Alright well. Lets go see PB i bet she'd get a kick out of the fact that you timetravelled with _Magic."_ Marcy said putting high emphasis on the Magic. "Haha ya whats Bubblebutt been up to?" Blaze asked chuckling. "Eh.. She's been hiding in her lab all week from what i hear. Working on some top secret experiment.. Sooo we obviously have to sneak in." Marcy said while attempting to mimic Blaze's grin. "Hahaha, well obviously. Whats it gonna be some potato clock?" Blaze chuckled as they took off into the night sky towards the Candy kingdom.

**In the lab.**

"And just a hint of chemistry." She stated as she poured a beacker of glowing liquid into her mixture. "Eureka. Time to start the cloning!" After PB's last encounter with her powerful friends she'd realised just how fragile she was compared to the powerful beings around her. Her science couldn't always protect her. So why not re-create her? She'd planned on making copies to help around the kingdom and cut down on how much work she had to do. "Alright I guess 9 should do. 10 of me should be able to accomplish so much! The possibilities are endless!"

She began cloning herself and took a break for tea. As she sat down with her tea dhe was surprised to be greeted by her two unsee-able friends. "So.. Should we scare her?" Blaze whispered to Marcy through the air. "just watch this. I learnt this from when me and her used to go out." Marcy snuck up behind bubblegum and pinched her inner thigh. Bubblegum let out a muffled sigh and passed out. "What the hell did you do to her?" Blaze asked looking at the sleeping princess. "Relax genius. Just hit a pressure point that Prubs has. She'll be fine. Now lets go see her machine." Marcy stated as they took off into PB's lab.

"You've got to be kidding me." They said together as they saw what was before them. "She made copies of herself? Dang can we take just one of em?" Blaze asked innocently. "ug. Your such a doofus sometimes." Marcy stated.

"Hey im still your doofus." Blaze said as he quickly kissed Marceline before turning back to the PB's. They resumed snooping around her lab to see what else there was. Blaze came across a big red button beside the PB clones. "Theres a big red button.. I remember stories that you shouldn't hit the red button." Blaze said to Marcy as he leaned with his hand on the button. "Ooopsie. Guess i slipped!" Blaze laughed as the machine took action. Cogs and electriity were running overtime above the clones as they all opened their eyes together and stared at them in unison. "Hey Marcy what are you and your friend doing in our lab?" PB's said together. "Wait friend? You mean she didn't bother to program who I am into your brains?"

"No.. I guess you aren't important. Who are you?" PB's said together. "Um.. i am all of your kings. Bow before your lord. The 9 PB's did as they were asked not knowing any better. Marceline was laughing behind him. "Now dance like a chicken!" Blaze laughed. They all began dancing like chickens until The original PB grabbed onto Marcy and Blaze. "What the heck are you doing in my lab! Oh gob.. what do you have them doing..." PB stared in disbelief. "Aw common Bonibelle its kinda funny." Marcy said giving her a light tap on the shoulder. "Ug i guess so. But seriously I got big plans for these puppies. Were gonna make my kingdom a safer place. Plus they haven't managed to whipe out one of me so far. So 10 of me should be capable of so much more!" BP laughed somewhat meniacly before letting out a huge yawn.

"PB when is the last time you slept?" Marceline asked concerned. She was rather a mess her bubble gum hair was everywhere she had bags under her eyes and could barely keep them open. "Only like.. a week?.." BP stated difiting off into sleep. Blaze quickly conjured a small cloud and layed Prubs down onto it as a comfy bed. "Well it should be interesting to see what they can do. By the way what ever happened to that Simon guy?" Blaze asked as he didn't know much of Ice King so far. "Oh.. he's in his kingdom. We can go if you want but be careful. Simon was lost a long time ago and only the crown remains." Marcy said looking as sad as Blaze had ever seen her. "Well lets go pay him a visit. I wanna see how bad he is. If i can handle Jarvis's crazy I can sure handle Ice Kings." Blaze stated as they took flight once more.

**Jarvis snuck into the chamber just as the couple left. **

Jarvis entered the lab noticing the sleeping princess and chuckling about how "Sleep was for the weak." As he went over to the clones. They'd fallen asleep. Jarvis quickly pulled one aside and summoned forth dark energy and invoked it into the PB clone. "Bahaha, the fool will have no idea what hit her. this sha'll be glorious." He quickly shook her awake. "What is your mission?" Jarvis asked the princess clone. "My mission is to spread the glory of the candy kingdom accross the land." Dark PB stated. "And how pray tell do you plan on doing that?" Jarvis asked as he chuckled to himself. "By forcing our way into every kingdom!" D PB stated. "Good good, very nice. And what if the original PB stands in your way?" Jarvis asked as his sneer became more evil by the moment. "Anyone who gets in our way shall be taken care of."

"Good good. So I'm just gonna take away the sleeping princess and you get to work on spreading the glory of your trash people far and wide. Don't worry about her. She's in good hands." Jarvis began laughing meniacly as his undead gently grabbed the sleeping princess and carried her underground towards the arcane kingdom. "Good. Now I can do whatever i want. I shall go poke her with a stick until she wakes up!" Jarvis laughed as he left the castle to return to his throne of bone.

**gonna end this part here because cliffhangers why not. find out next time whats gonna happen in adventure time!**


	16. Ice King and Iced Cream!

**We left off with Original PB kidnapped by Jarvis and one of her nine clones powered by dark energy commencing plans to take over. Blaze and Marcy were off to visit the Ice King.**

"Blaze just a heads up bringing up his past might not be a good idea.. Hopefully he isn't in his the past room again." Marcy stated as they entered the ice kingdom from the window. "Fine, but i got a few questions i wanna ask him anyways." Blaze stated as they walked throught the Ice King's rather crazy castle. They of course found him in his the past room playing with his old glasses. He stopped as soon as they entered the room. "Ha, look at these nerd glasses for nerds." IK laughed as he placed them back on the table.

"So who's the new guy Marceline? Spill the gossip! No body ever comes to tell me gossip anymore.. I'm ever so lonely here." Ice King said sadly. Gunter was pulling on his leg and IK kicked him aside into the corner. "Gunter I don't want your love i want princess love. You know what I'm talking bout right man? That princess action." Ice King said raising his eyebrows repeatedly looking at Blaze. "Haha, ya man us studs gotta stick together right?" Blaze said chuckling to himself. "Ah'men brother." IK said not knowing Blaze was toying with him.

"So what you doing down here Simon?" Marceline asked hoping IK would recognize his own name for once. "Ha your friend's name is Simon? Thats a stupid name. Uh no offense!" IK said looking at Blaze who he thought was named Simon. "No.. Dude your Simon. My name's Blaze."

"Hm.. I recognize you from somewhere... I can't place my finger on it but I think i know you." Ice King stated staring at Blaze intently. "I doubt that man im kinda not from these parts." Blaze state to the Old Wizard. "That much I can tell. You can't keep what you are from these old wizard eyes. I can see that your essence and Marceline's are similar... So you must be a demon." IK stated surprisingly wise. "Wow good job you pieced it together Simon!" Marceline stated happy he'd thought for himself. "Ya.. And Finn called me and told me to keep my eyes out for a wind elemental who was part demon and looks just like him." Ice king said as he held up a picture of Blaze eating a giant lumberjack sandwich in a single bite.

Blaze started laughing at the picture before his stomach began to rumble. "Dangit now im hungry. Hey Marcy we should go get some strawberry icecream from the candy kingdom." Blaze stated rubbing his stomach. "Sure Blaze, Ice King you can come to if you want?" Marceline stated trying to get him out of his lonesome chambers. "I'll catch up with you guys later i guess. I got Ice King stuff to do." With that he started yelling the power of frost towards gunter covering him in a very slight layer of frost. "Eh, alright than Simon have fun doing.. whatever it is you do." Marceline stated as her and Blaze took off into the clear night sky once more.

**Back in Jarvis's Arcane Kingdom.**

PB woke startle noticing she was shackled by her hands and feet to in a extremely dark room made of... Oh god it was made out of skeletons. PB had a theory of where she was and she didn't like it at all. Thats when she saw him staring at her mere meters away from her. "Ah your awake good. Since I'd be in to much trouble if i were to kill you I'm going to simply torture you in some of the most crude ways i can think of." Jarvis said as he began to laugh like a child with a new toy.

He started poking her on the forehead with a stick repeatedly laughing at her as she just stared at him unimpressed. "Oh this isn't bothering you enough? Brian! Bring Daddy's feather. Mwahaha." Jarvis giggled for a moment as Brian entered the room and began tickling Princess Bubblegums feet with a feather.

"Ga he he Stop! It tickles! Please I can't take this! hahaha" PB was laughing hysterically as Jarvis laughed at her torment. "Good boy Brian. Keep this up for a few more hours I have work to do in the candy kingdom." Jarvis took off into the tunnels without another word.

**Blaze and Marceline had just gotten to the candy kingdom as the sun was rising making it the ideal place to avoid the sun for Marceline.**

"So lets get us some icecream for uh.. Breakfast? .. Dinner?.. These hours are weird." Blaze stated with a yawn as they went towards the ice cream parlor. They entered and were surprised to be greeted by Finn and Jake. "Hey guys you wanted ice cream for breakfast or..." Finn started saying. "Ya i dont even know. Although being awake all night is pretty good for taking stuff." Blaze said day dreaming about some of his most recent thefts.

"Ya.. Don't take our house again.. That was just unmathmatical bro." Jake said as they ordered more ice cream. "Hey have you guys seen what PB's been up to today? She's been acting really weird.. and she's.. Purple..." Finn stated confused as he thought of his once beloved princess. "Anyways ya she's been making some wack notions and we should probably check it out later."

"Fine. But for now. ICE CREAM PARTAAYYY!" Jake shouted as he got up on the table and started dancing while he licked his bowl clean.

**Gonna end this chapter here. Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Welcome to candy land

**And so we return to dark Bubblegum and Jarvis as they discuss plans of taking over**

The two were sitting across from eachother in Bubblegums lab. "So what should we do to spread the glory of the kingdom master?" Dark PB said looking at Jarvis intently. " Yes master. I like you more than I like that science crud your mother keeps mumbling about. " Jarvis said as he pulled out a map Blaze had stolen for him of the land of Ooo. "So were gonna send our first Bubblegum over to the Flame kingdom. It shouldn't take much effort to get them on our side if we promise them destruction. Second will go to slime kingdom. Third shall go to the nightosphere. Mostly to spy because i think Hunson would catch onto my plan eventually. Fourth will go to Lumpy Space and convince the parents of the lumpy one that they require our aid. Fifth will be sent to breakfast kingdom. (Blaze had asked Jarvis prior knowing he'd try and take over eventually.) Sixth will be the wild berry kingdom, It's apparently full of nature and really nice. I hate that. Seventh PB i guess we'll send to the hotdog kingdom, might as well. And the final one will be sent off to the Ice King. (Jarvis felt bad for the lonely old immortal. He could somewhat relate to his psychotic behavior.)

They dispersed the PB clones with their guards accross the land of Ooo and the nightosphere to get their plan iniatiated. "Master what of the original PB? Is she going to cause us any problems?" Dark Bonnibel asked curious to see her creators fate. "Eh, i wouldnt worry about her she's pretty tied up at the moment." Jarvis began laughing as he thought of the Princess who was still being tickled by Brian in her cell. (Hours of being tickled by feathers. That is seriously cruel.) They sat and celebrated their future victory shortly before they went back to doing what they so pleased.

Jarvis hadn't considered the butler. Pepermint butler had heard the entire plan as he was suspicious of the dark princess who wasn't really fooling anyone. He set off to warn Finn and Jake. Pepermint butler went to the corner of his room. "Cross thy eyes and show me where to find the heroes of Ooo." Pepermint Butler began glowing with dark energy as a portal of darkness opened itself before him. He grabbed the corners of the portal and tore them overthemselves revealing a mysterious vision of countless empty ice cream buckets. He pushed forward and went through his dark portal only to find Marceline Jake Finn and Blaze laying on their backs in glorious gluttony. They'd had an ice cream eating competition. It had gone on for 3 days.

"What on earth were you doing...?" Pepermint Butler asked taken aback by the scene in front of him. Finn looked like he'd eaten Lumpy Space Princess whole. He had ice cream stains all over his face clothes and hair. "Worth it." Finn muttered as he rolled off the table. Jake was a sitting pile of lard covered in ice-cream. "Hey Peppermint butler wasup?" Jake said as he stretched back to his normal size. Finn frowned as he saw Jake do that. He was muttering something about how unfair it was under his breath. Marceline was normal as she only ate the color of her strawberry ice cream. Blaze was just floating casually as he continued to eat his ice cream. "Man how much ice cream have you eaten?" Peppermint butler said looking at all the ice cream piled around the room. "Dunno. Alot. I got kinda a bottomless stomach basically. Keeps my winds powerful! He conjured a small whirlwind around himself that he sucked the remaining ice-cream into his vortex. He then propelled it all into his mouth and it seemed to simply vanish.

"It kinda gives him a stupid sugar rush though..." Finn said as he rolled onto his belly. Literally rolling as his belly seemed to the point of bursting. Blazes form seemed shaky as it floated in the air and it was somewhat see through. It looked like winds were escaping from his body. He quickly began moving across the room to random locations laughing as he did so.

"Dang... well get yourselves together and we can proceed with what i came to tell you guys about." Peppermint butler stated as he waited for them all to get ready.

**Back to Jarvis and Princess Bubblegum in her cell.**

Jarvis entered her cell snickering. She was simply a mess. Her tickle treatment had left her drained both physically and emotionally. Jarvis was truly a evil force and Bubblegum was just realizing how big of a threat he could be to her kingdom.

"Ug, you brought your ugly face to see me? I'd rather see Ice King's old butt than see you." Bubblegum said as she stared at the dark being before her in utter disgust. "Oh come now Bonny, No need to be so rude. Yet at least." Jarvis attempted a smile which was still disturbing as ever.

"Come on in. Meet your maker!"

Dark PB entered the room wearing the same outfit as her creator however hers was entirely purple as she was. "Hey mom." Bubblegum, The real bubblegum, immeditely noticed the dark energy eminating from her."So Jarvis is assume this abomination is your doing?" BUbblegum said coldly to her dark clone. Dark PB just stared at the ground as tears began to form. She quickly ran out in tears. "Wow, and I thought I was the evil one here. Thats pretty cold girl." Jarvis stated as his pet fled the chambers. "Anyways would you like to know what the plan is? Because i guarantee this much. You arent gonna like it."

Jarvis began chuckling as he commenced telling Bubblegum of his master plan to take over Ooo.

**Gonna end it here. hopefully u enjoyed! more coming soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Back to what we left off with last chapter!**

Jarvis stared at PB with content in his eyes as Brian entered the torture chamber. "Did you bring what i requested mayor?" Jarvis asked as he turned his gaze slowly to PB and chuckled. "Briannnnn. Briaaaaannnn." PB watched as the animated corpse began doing weird gestures and shrugging his shoulders. "What do you mean you refuse to torture her with that? Come now don't you think she'd be lovely inside out?" Jarvis said chuckling at his sick thoughts. "Brian." The zombie muttered.

"Ever since you were elected mayor of my kingdom you are just no fun!" Jarvis sulked as he turned around childishly. PB was truly fascinated by the childlike and brutal nature of this being. If not for the circumstances she'd be taking notes on this psychopathic skeleton. "Thank you i suppose Brian... At least someone here isn't a doofus. Brian gave her a thumbs up from behind Jarvis. Jarvis briefly turned around and pulled off Brians thumb. "Bad Brian. Daddy isn't happy with you being nice. Now go to your room mister!" Jarvis shouted as Brian sulked as he left the chamber.

"So... you never mentioned you had a kingdom?" PB asked inquisitively. "Of course I do. If a bubblegum brained buffoon like yourself has one i need one to." Jarvis pouted. "Aw come on! Don't you want to gloat and show off your kingdom to make me jealous." PB asked in an attempt to trick him into letting her out of her cell for an escape.

"Ug. I suppose so. No funny business. There is no way out of here for you." Jarvis stated as he unchained her and cuffed her hand together. "Come now and see the glory of death and despair!" Jarvis shouted to the heavens as he opened the door out of her chamber.

**Back with our gluttonous heroes.**

"So are we finally ready to go and save the kingdom?" Peppermint butler asked excited to finally do something. "Na me and Marcy are gonna go see a movie. If you need us just shout really really loud. And then feel bad about yourselves cause we aint helping you! PEACE!" Blaze and Marceline took off into the air off to cause mischief no doubt.

"Alright Peppermint butler. Lets do this crud so we can get home and have spaghetti!" Jake said as he rubbed his rumbling stomach. "Dude are you for real? I was in the bathroom for an hour after ll that ice cream. But your hungry? Bro we need to put you on a diet before you eat all of Ooo." Finn joked and started laughing. "Na man I'd only eat the places made of food." Jake stated squinting his eyes in deep thought. "Um... anywho! Let us be gone!" Peppermint butler shouted as Jake began stretching them towards Bubblegums castle.

Several minutes of stretching later they'd finally arrived. "Aight PB whats the deal on erm. the other PB?" Finn asked as he considered what he'd just said and got confused. "The Princess isn't herself lately. Literally. She seems to be one of her clones you boy's stumbled onto a little while back. But something about her is off. I sense a darkness within her that isn't natural. I'd be cautious. Dark magic is a foot. And i have my suspensions on who the culprit is. _Peppermint Butler couldn't admit to them it was Jarvis or he'd be sure to here about it next time they hungout._

"So um.. We just gotta spy on this Purple PB? What if she had like a food allergy and turned purple or some jazz?" Jake asked as they made their way through one of the princess's secret passages into the castle. "Jake.. How in glob would dark energy be in what she ate?" Peppermint Butler asked staring at Jake in confusion. "Hey man. Dark chocolate, dark roasted coffee. That stuff would be poisonous to me to man." Jake stated honestly. Peppermint Butler shrugged and they continued through the castle with caution as they made their way to her lab through the vents. "Aw comeon guys you know this stinks for me. You guys are small or can be small and junk. I gotsta be on my hands and knee's like some kinda dog boy." Finn muttered as Jake walked underneath him. "Well Finn... You kinda are a boy.. who was raised by dogs.." Jake teased as they followed Peppermint Butler to a rather big opening into a chamber within the vents. "Psht. what that gotta do with crawling in the vents bro?" Finn said as he finally could stand up, even if it was barely.

"This is my secret sanctorum. Don't tell anyone of it or I'll peel off your flesh and feed it to BMO." Peppermint Butler threatened. The brothers looked at eachother very uneasily and nervously as they began to regret following Peppermint Butler. "Anyways!" The butler said cheerfully. "I got my computer here wired into PB's camera's so we can keep an eye on what the imposter is doing." Peppermint Butler said proudly. "Saweeet boi!" Finn said as he high fived the little Butler. "Anywho. Let's see what this she demon is up to!" Peppermint butler said as they all sat together on the couch and began going through the footage of the days events.

**Gonna end this here on account of lazyness. More on the way soon!**


	19. A kidnapped Princess and her trusty Hero

**Jarvis is showing Bubblegum around his arcane kingdom as she tries to figure a way to escape.**

"So.. this is the torture chambers. I'm sure you're familiar with them by this point. Over there is the bathroom that we didn't let you use. And through that door in the corner is Blazes room. So far he isn't using it to torture which is kinda a disappointing." Jarvis stated as he continued his tour of the dungeon. "Up there is my palace that's made of dark magic and bones. Here that princess. MAGIC."

"Uhuh, your quantum dimensional ectoplasty isn't fooling me bonehead." PB stated irritated. "I dont even know what that means. But I take it you were supposed to seem intelligent. I just heard a bunch of words. And words can hurt to princess bubblebutt." Jarvis poked fun at her as they continued their tour. He showed her around the torture chambers and made their way up to the castle that was empty other than one extremely large throne that had bones spiraling towards the ceiling. Beside it was a stool where Brian sad with a desk doing presumably _Mayor work_. PB looked over his soldier and saw that Brian had drawn a adorable kitten. PB stated awww. Brian proceeded to bite off the drawings head and chewed it in his long rotted mouth.

"Thats just bonkers! What the junk!" PB said in disgust. "Briiaaaan?" Brian offered her the rest of the cat drawing which she quickly declined. He put it in his desk for safekeeping before running off to do whatever Brian did on his spare time. Not even Jarvis knew what Brian did alone. He'd rather not know. PB then noticed Blaze had his own cloud throne that appeared to float around the palace of its own freewill. "So Blaze is involved with your plans and kidnapping me?" PB asked curious to what else Jarvis would reveal.

"No simpleton. He wouldn't care anyways i suppose.. But no he doesn't know. That chairs name is Fluffy. Blaze claims he handpicked it from the cloud kingdom from underneath the party god. I wouldn't doubt it but still. Why would you fools have a god of parties? I've never understood the concept.. Or been invited to one." Jarvis said with a heavy sigh. "Hey i don't make up the rules on who's a god. Besides Glob is far more powerful than any god." PB explained as she was looking for a escape exit from the room. To no avail.

"So can I see the rest of your kingdom Jarvis?" PB asked seeking a way out. "uggh. Very well come with me outside. _Outside. Freedom. My ticket out of here is right outside that door._ PB thought to herself triumphantly. Jarvis opened the giant gateway to reveal a small kingdom of bones composed of rotting corpses walking around and bumping into everything. "Wow nice subjects. They seem about as braindead as their leader." PB attempted to insult Jarvis. "Thats Briandead to you missy. He rules over these rather weaker ghouls. Also uncalled for. Brian seemed to like you for some reason but after this he'll... Forget about it in minutes because his memory isn't the greatest to be honest. Aw well he's a great warrior and what more do you need."

PB looked upwards to see the empty darkness that seemed to extend endlessly upwards. _ak mine gloob. This wont do. How the heck am i getting out of here? Think bonnie think._ "Yes princess there is no escape for you. Also i have a surprise gift for you in the dungeon that im sure you'll love to see." He began laughing menacingly as they walked back towards the dungeons.

**Back to Finn Jake and Peppermint butler regarding surveillance tapes.**

"So you mean to tell me that Lemongrab still watches the candy people at night and no one cares?" Jake said astonished as they continued watching footage. "Hey he's not hurting anybody.. anymore.. Besides that guy is coocoo banana's. I ain't talking to him." Peppermint Butler stated as they continued watching footage.

"Soooo... Are there like camera's everywhere.. Like even the princesses bedroom?" Finn asked the butler. "Wow bro keep it in your pants." Jake said as he socked Finn on the shoulder. "What are you talking abou-" Finn blushed a deep red as he realised what had happened. "I-i didn't mean it like that Jake! Also I can't keep it in my pants anymore. It's just uncomfy." Finn stated as he reached down into his pants in the disgust of Jake and Peppermint butler. He then pulled out a sandwich from his pants. "Much better, want a bite?"

"Ewww Finn! What have i told you about keeping food?" Jake asked his lifetime friend. "Food goes out your pants. Not in." Finn stated with a small sigh. "Sorry Jake but i didn't have room in my bag!" Finn explained. "Whats in the bag bro?" Jake asked.

"Um.. doesn't matter look!" Finn stated as he pointed towards one of the screens. They viewed the scene of the princesses capture by Jarvis and the Purple PB. "Wow." Finn and jake uttered together. "Told ya. Anywho I suggest you go to Jarvis's palace with great haste to rescue the real princess!" Peppermint butler stated with urgency in his voice.

"Wow wow. Time out for a second. He has a kingdom? When the heck and where the heck is it." Finn asked the butler confused. "You don't know? Oh my word.. It even goes under your tr-.. nevermind, anyways as i was saying it's in the woods at the center of a fog. Youll know when you find it boys. Now off with you! Also i believe you still owe me your flesh.." Peppermint butler started saying as Finn and Jake lept out the window together and stretched off into the distance. "Aw nuts whats a mint gotta do to get some flesh around here!" Peppermint butler stated irritated.

"Good job butler. Here have some flesh as a token of my gratitude." Peppermint butler said without even glancing behind him. "Ah Jarvis. I sensed your presence. I suppose your here to punish me for revealing your palace to those heroes." Peppermint Butler stated worried about his fate. "Nonsense butler. You've helped in my plans without even knowing. Now just take this flesh and forget you ever saw me. Also visit Death more often. He worries about you." Jarvis stated before he slowly sank into the darkness of the night.

**Back to Finn and Jake**.

"Sooo.. how are things with you and Flame Princess buddy?" Jake asked trying to make small talk with his brother. "Eh.. I dont know anymore. She doesn't laugh at my jokes as often and seems to be getting more destructive."

"Sounds like every relationship to me brother." Jake stated thinking about his beloved Lady Rainicorn. "Dude. She burnt down Grass kingdom." Finn said shocked.

"Dude.. That wasn't a kingdom. I cut th grass last week and piled it up outside.." Jake said as they began seeing the fog around them. "But dude.. There were two voices that were insulting us and calling us names! Thats when she freaked out and burnt the pile and we heard there screams an junk while they burnt..." Finn said confused.

"Finn.. two voices. Who are two people that love messing with people that can also not be seen when they want." Jake explained. "Ohhhh... Wow that makes sense. Also explains who stole our lunch..." Finn said in thought as the fog thickened even more until he couldn't even see Jake who he was riding on. "Ow! My noodle! Finn i hit my noodle! stupid bone hut-wait a sec.. yup i think were hear." Jake said as they stood before a small bone shack. "Hahahaha that tots blooby. He has like the smallest kingdom everrr. Aw well lets do this it should be easy." Finn said as he opened the door revealing the the seemingly endless spiral staircase that had no guard rails.

"I got dis bro. Time to go spelunking!" Jake said as he turned into a rope and wrapped himself around Finn before they jumped down the seemingly endless hole. "huh huh.. Hey uh Finn.. Your gonna totally laugh at this but.. I forget to attach myself to something up there so ya.. were freefalling. "JAKE!" Finn screamed as they continued plummeting until they were in a giant cavern city. "I got you boiiii!" Jake said as he stretched into a parachute and they gently floated down to the ground.

"Phew you had me worried there for a second Jake." Finn said as he looked bellow them to see that they werelanding amidst a hoard of undead. "Crudballs! Jake stretch us out stretch us out stretch us out!" FInn screamed as they grew ever closer. "I'm not doing nothing till you ask nicer bro. Ma taught you better manners then that." Jake said as approached the undead who slowly one by one began noticing their approach. "Im sorry jake now can you please please save us!" FInn pleaded as they were a mere five meters from the ground.

"Na. To lazy." Jake said as he yawned and fell asleep as they reached the cavern floor. Finn brandished his sword from his bag and challenged the undead around him. "yOu want some come get some!" Finn shouted at the undead before him. Suddenly within the blink of an eye Finn was tied up in what seemed to be Jake. "JAKE! Stop messing around man!" Finn said as he heard the constant snoring of his brother.

"Briaaaaaannnn." Brian stated as he stood before Finn holding onto A length of Jake that he'd tied Finn up in. "Oh glob. This can't be good."

**Back to the tour with Jarvis and PB.**

"Ah here we are Princess. Your heroes are here to save you." Jarvis chuckled as PB looked through the door and saw Finn tied up to the wall upside down with his hat off. His hair was overhanging a bucket of larvae.

"What the- I can't take a nap while doing a mission for fifteen minutes without us getting caught?" Jake stated as he slowly woke up and noticed his surroundings. "Wait a second.. Am i in.. a hamster ball?" Jake stated as he noticed his current predicament.

"In a way yes. It restricts your powers dog. Also it allows me to do this." Jarvis punted the hamster ball and hit Finn directly in the groin. "OW! My boy parts are all junked up! Not cool bro. Thats a low blow." Finn said as he attempted to spit at Jarvis while upside down. It didn't work out very well. "Fool. Your upside down. That was in fact a high blow. Either way your trapped in here with no escape. I hope you enjoy your stay at castle Jarvis. Once you go Jarvis you never go home without torment and suffering. Rhymes are lame. I'd rather just conquer all of Ooo. Oh wait! I am doing that even as we speak!" Jarvis began laughing in the digust of everyone in the room.

"You can't do that man! I keep all my stuff in Ooo!" Jake said enraged. Jarvis began laughing as he slammed the cell door shut as him and PB left. PB looked around for anything that may help her case. Then she noticed it only a few doorways over. Corndogs. She ran forward and began stuffing as many as she could eat into her mouth doing all she could think of to help her and her friends escape. "Fool stop that those are Blazes corndogs. I'm not even allowed to touch them.. Although I wouldnt want anything to do with that disgusting substance." Jarvis pulled her away and tossed her back in her room. "Now you think about what you've done young lady." Jarvis said as he locked the door and took off.

"Im like 700 years old ya dingus!" PB shouted into the distance. _Now all i can do is hope that he'll notice and come to our rescue.. I can't believe that pompous windbag is my only hope._

**Blaze and Marcy were cuddling in the air as their movie finished.**

"I sense a disturbance in my corndogs." Blaze stated as his stomach rumbled. "Come on Marceline somethings up and I need to know who the heck is brave and foolish enough to mess with my dang snacks!" Blaze said annoyed as he got up and prepared to depart. "Hey um Blaze.. Want to hear my newest song?" Marceline asked as she quickly grabbed her base. "but but.. my corndogs..." Blaze pouted. "Ug your such a dingus sometimes." Marcy said playfully but slightly hurt. "Aw common babe! You can play it for me on the way it'll be fun! Plus I gotta feeling your gonna wanna see whats going down. No way Jarvis would mess with my corndogs unless something was up."

"Alright I guess.. ya sure lets go. Just let me suck the red from a couple of apples and lets to this thing!" Marcy said enthusiasticly. "Noice!" Blaze stated as he high fived her before they finished the preparations to visit Jarvis's Arcane kingdom.

**Gonna end it here guys! Let me know what you thought or what evs! Dont forget to follow if you enjoyed ad stay tuned. Shits going down in the next chapter and its sure to by epic.**


End file.
